


Win, Lose or Law

by Babylawyer



Series: Law Students [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-07 15:44:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 29,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14674257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babylawyer/pseuds/Babylawyer
Summary: OutlawQueen AU, law students. Regina Mills and Robin Locksley are classmates who find each other very attractive. When they succumb to that attraction they end up in a friends with benefits arrangement, growing closer as the time goes by.





	1. December

Regina Mills can’t believe this day has finally come, she survived her first set of law school exams. She is finally free of schoolwork, at least until they return from Christmas break, though she should probably use her break to get ahead on work. Tonight, though, is not a time to think about work, it is a night of celebrating. And because the threat of readings to do and papers to write isn’t looming over her, Regina has had a bit more to drink than usual (a lot more, there was so much wine at her place and then a couple of vodka sodas here). She hasn’t had too much, though she’s approaching it, but more than enough to loosen her up so that when her classmate Robin Locksley motions for her to join him at the bar, she actually does.

She’s been avoiding him, because she was pretty sure he’s been flirting with her for the past month. Something she would have been fine with, more than because well, he’s gorgeous, but he has a girlfriend. She isn’t confident enough in her self control to be around him and not engage with it. It’s easy to fall into what is surely just harmless flirting to him. Lately, she’s been aloof and cagey because, though she knows it can’t be more than that, she keeps reading too much into words and looks because she’s so damn attracted to him. Her attraction to him is a fact that’s become harder to deny the more time she spends around him. What makes it even worse is that he has an accent, which she finds almost unbearably sexy. She constantly has to remind herself that he’s taken and she should push those thoughts aside. That’s why it’s been easier to just avoid him. However, tonight they are celebrating, she’s a bit drunk, and there really would be no harm in just talking to him, right? She can control herself, at least she thinks she can, and if not she can blame it on the alcohol.

When she reaches the bar there’s a round of whiskey shots lined up which she learns are for “surviving their first semester of 1L.” It burns as it goes down and she almost gags, can’t help but shudder, coughing lightly after causing Robin to chuckle beside her. She shoots him a glare, it’s bad form to mock someone like that, but it doesn’t stop the snickering beside her.

They had written five exams in ten days, the only section with that many (she’s never hated having an H-N last name quite so much before), and so almost all of their section was out celebrating, the bar crawling with law students because the undergrad exam period was already over. Exams were exhausting and she has not yet recovered. She knows some people who started drinking right at noon, as soon as they were done, but she would be in bed already if she had done that. Instead, she went for lunch after the exam with some friends, including Robin, which had become a sort of tradition over the past week and half.

It started after their third exam. It was on a Friday and while they were exiting the exam John Little, Robin’s roommate, had asked if anyone wanted to grab lunch. Regina had gone, as had her friends Kathryn Midas and Mal Lindwurm, and a couple of the guys, John and Robin then some others from their section she didn’t know all that well, Ruby Lucas, Mulan Liu, Arthur King and Killian Jones. They had a drink with lunch then went their separate ways. After Monday’s exam, John proposed the same thing and they gained a few others. And today’s lunch had even more people, some of whom got rowdier than others.

After lunch, Regina went home and took a long nap, which is the only reason she is still up and still drinking.

“How did you end up all alone?” asks Robin.

Regina’s just about to answer him when Kathryn, who she came with, joins them and immediately begins unloading. “Ugh did you see David and Mary Margaret sneak off toward the bathroom? It’s bad enough I have to see them all the time but I really didn’t appreciate seeing them making out on my way there. You’d think they would have the decency not to throw it in my face.”

Regina lets out a sound of sympathy, but doesn’t really know what to say. Kathryn and David came to law school as a couple. They had met in undergrad and dated all four years, and everyone had thought it was just a matter of time before they got married. Lucky for Kathryn, her father had insisted she get her own place, as their four year relationship ended soon after David met Mary Margaret Blanchard at law school orientation in August.

“They are quite nauseating aren’t they?” remarks Robin before asking, “Anyone in for another shot?”

“Oh my god yes! You are the _best_ Robin,” squeals Kathryn and oh, Kathryn is more drunk than Regina realized.

Regina knows she probably shouldn’t do another shot, neither should Kathryn, but Regina’s not her babysitter and the last thing she wants is a drunken lecture about being a killjoy. Regina’s not normally the shots type, doesn’t like to drink too much, just to a good buzz, nothing that will give her a hangover. Of course, that went out the window several rounds ago.

Kathryn shoots her a look before exclaiming, “Regina come on, we’re done, celebrate!” When Regina doesn’t protest Kathryn announces, “It’s decided, she’s having one too.”

Robin gives her a ‘you sure?’ look before flagging the bartender. He gets something different, a Washington Apple, something she suspects is probably easier than straight whiskey after her little mishap.

After the shots—which Regina handles like a pro—Kathryn decides it’s time to hit the dancefloor, no doubt in search of a new guy that she will hear all about over brunch the next morning.

“You know I wouldn’t mind a dance with the prettiest girl here,” says Robin with a wink and a smirk.

Okay, that was definitely flirting and she decides it’s time to call him out on it (probably also time to stop drinking). “Wouldn’t your girlfriend have an opinion on that?” she asks sassily.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, I don’t have a girlfriend.” He smirks, “I mean unless you’re offering…”

Oh no, he’s not getting off the hook that easy. “But what about Marian? I met her at your party.”

His brows narrow, “Marian and I broke up that same night, we talked about it and realized we hadn’t been working for a long time. We were just hanging on because we had been together so long, but the distance really made clear all the things that weren’t working.”

And now Regina feels stupid and also a little bad, she hasn’t been the nicest to him because she thought he was being skeezy when it turns out he was actually harmlessly flirting with her. “Well, uh, that’s good to know.”

“So this whole time you thought I was with someone.” He sounds far too cocky about it.

“Yeah, so, what difference does that make?” she sasses back.

He leans in, “Well, you see, I was beginning to get worried you weren’t interested.”

Regina can’t resist a biting, “What makes you think I am now?”

“Well for starters we are having this conversation, and you never told me off, despite thinking I had a girlfriend.”

“Mm, I guess that’s true.”

“You guess?” he asks with arched brows.

She pushes his arm playfully, “Maybe I just didn’t want to be rude.”

“Well until you tell me not to, I’m going to keep flirting with you, if that’s alright with you.”

She tamps down a smile as she tells him, “Fine by me.”

They continue chatting while standing at the bar for a while, until Robin suggests they go some place quieter so they can talk more. Regina agrees, knowing full well they might not get to talking if they are alone. She has goodbyes to say first though, so she makes the rounds while he settles his tab.

She makes her way back to the bar thinking he will still be there but he’s not. She looks around and spies him right by the door, at coat check. She’s glad she saw him first because it gives her the chance to pull her coat check tag out of her bra before she walks over.

There is a group of very drunk girls in front of her in line and of course, one of them can’t find their tag. She rolls her eyes and then catches Robin’s eye. There isn’t much room where he is, and he’s in the way of the door. As the girls push more forward Robin gestures at the door and she nods. She’ll meet him outside, that is, if she ever makes it past this gaggle of idiots.

When she finally gets her coat and purse, she puts her coat on and makes her way outside. She feels the temperature drop as she steps outside, it’s chilly, but she’s surprisingly warm.

“God, you are stunning,” Robin says from his spot leaning against the window to her left.

“You’re not so bad yourself,” she teases as she tucks in beside him so she too is out of the way.

“Just not so bad, how do I make a better impression on you milady?”

“Well you could start by addressing me properly, it’s Your Majesty.”

He laughs, “Oh I’m sorry I should have known you were a queen, Your Majesty.”

“Yes, and you should be mindful of my title, since you are, after all, a thief.” At that Robin gives her a quizzical look and she clarifies, “Aren’t you also known as Robin Hood?”

He groans at that, “Oh so now you’re using that too. Ugh, I shall forever curse myself for doing that debate and getting that ridiculous moniker.”

“I like it and I think it suits you. Besides, there are worse things to be known for than wanting to steal from the rich and give to the poor.”

“I would like to point out that’s not what my party stands for, though I do believe we need to tax the rich more in order to provide more services and a more even playing field.”

She’s starting to get cold now, the chilly winter night air finally penetrating the warmth of her alcohol and flirtation fueled buzz. She shuffles slightly, trying to warm up because she doesn’t want to stop talking with him and can’t seem to stop sassing him. “Well, some would argue taxes are stealing and hence, you’re Robin Hood.”

He shakes his head good-naturedly. “I’m not going to win this, am I? Very well, so tell me where to now? Perhaps some coffee?”

Regina looks down at her watch before answering, “Well, considering it’s 1:30 am, I don’t think anything good will be open.” Robin looks very disappointed and Regina doesn’t want the night to end either so she finds herself offering, “I do have a very good espresso machine at home, just a couple blocks from here.”

She’s only a five-minute walk away, which is good because the cold is really starting to set in. God, she hates winter, but at least it’s not _that bad_ tonight, it was -6C earlier, not the -25C it was the other day (which thankfully wasn’t an exam day so she never left her house).

“Well, that sounds rather perfect, doesn’t it.” He says, and then grabbing her hand he adds, “Lead the way.”

When he touches her hand all she can think about is how good those hands would feel on other parts of her. She imagines him running his hands down her back, lower and lower and oh, it would be good. As they walk he tells her about his work the previous summer as an archery instructor and all she can think about was how that means he must be good with his hands. She definitely drank too much tonight, _oops_ , she had six drinks before those shots, or was it seven, good thing they are done with school. What was she thinking? Right, his hands, those firm hands running up and down her spine, his fingers slipping into her—God, she really needs to get her hormones in check because as much as Robin has been flirting, Regina is not the one-night stand type.

They get to her house and she fiddles with the key. He followed her up the stairs to the little entry, which doesn’t leave much space between them, and she can feel his breath on the back of her neck, and man does it ever feel nice.

He has to step down so she can open the door and they filter in. She hangs her coat and he hangs his, and he follows her lead when she takes off her boots, which she appreciates. She’s had a few people over who have not taken off their shoes in her home which irritates her to no end because she keeps a clean floor and she then has to mop when they leave, completely unnecessarily.

They pass the stairs as they enter the living area. Her place isn’t huge, considering it’s a house, but it’s just her, so it’s plenty. She nods when Robin asks if it’s just her as she turns on her Breville and grabs two mugs from the cabinets. She asks what he wants, makes a Latte for him and an Americano for herself, trying to subtly make it clear this is a coffee date and her invitation back to her place was not code for sex.

She leads him to her table and they sit, making small talk while they stare at each other over their coffees.

He has gorgeous eyes, eyes that are currently fixated on her lips. She’s pretty sure he’s thinking about kissing her, and they will definitely be doing that before he leaves, but that will be it. They will make out a little and then she’ll send him home, and if he wants to see her again he can call her.

That plan goes out the window once he actually kisses her, though. She finished her coffee and stood up, putting her mug in the dishwasher, and when she turned after closing it he was right behind her. He set his mug down on the counter behind her, getting closer so he could reach it and then crashed his lips against hers. It’s hot and passionate and she lets out a little moan when he deepens the kiss, grabbing the back of her head and pulling her in closer. She’s never been so turned on by a simple kiss before. It has been a while, a long while, but that’s no excuse for her to be feeling this riled up, this soon. She’s wet already, and all they’ve done is kiss, it’s insane. His lips part from hers to trail along her jawline and she can’t help the little sound of approval she makes.

He moves back up to her lips for another hungry kiss. She shifts closer to him so their bodies are pressed against each other and oh, that was a bad idea, because now she can feel him half-hard against her and she wants him, badly. Fuck, she is not going to be able to sleep without getting off tonight.

He moves his hands down her back and gently squeezes her ass, and she smirks for a second, which is cut off by a loud moan when he runs his mouth down her neck, kissing and sucking with just enough pressure to make her ache.

“Oh fuck that’s good,” she breathes out as he flicks his tongue out over the side of her neck right where he just sucked. He moves his mouth up right beside her ear and asks, “Did you like that?” in a breathy tone that makes her clench.

“What do you think?” she asks in a voice far too breathless for her liking, but it’s the best she can do under the circumstances.

“I think so and do tell, what else do you like, milady?” he asks, still breathing right into her ear.

Fuck, her self control is waning, because what he is doing right now is the answer to his question. Hot breaths and whispered promises in her ear never fail to light her up. She shudders as he takes her ear lobe gently between his teeth and she cries out when he licks the sensitive patch of skin right behind it. Her legs are shaking, and she pushes him toward the living room and then down onto the couch. She climbs on top of him, kissing him greedily and grinding against his erection to get some attention where she is currently aching for him.

“You feel so good,” he whispers, staring up at her with sultry eyes before pulling her back down for another heady kiss.

They kiss and kiss, her rocking against him, growing wetter and wetter, her breath shaky, chest heaving, thighs clenching.

She moans when he nips her earlobe again, she draws him in for another kiss. He’s such a good kisser, so good with his mouth.

She’s surprised when he pulls away after that, both of them breathing heavily. He leaves one hand on her face stroking her cheek as he tells her, “I should go milady, as much as I am enjoying this, and believe me _I am_ , we’ve been drinking and I wouldn’t want to take advantage.”

It really is the perfect opportunity for her to say goodnight—because she wasn’t going to have sex with him—but his sweet speech pushes her to say, “You wouldn’t be taking advantage. I want you to stay.”

Fuck it, she’s going to sleep with him, she’s 23 and they both want it, so what’s the problem? A voice that sounds suspiciously like her mother’s tells her this is improper but she pushes those thoughts away in favour of kissing him again.

Now that she’s decided that they are doing this, she needs them to pick up the pace. She’s already so wet and is dying for more stimulation, for him to really touch her. She could get off like this, but that’s not what she really wants. So when he trails his lips down her neck again she makes quick work of removing his shirt and then starts on his belt. Thankfully, Robin gets the message and starts taking off her dress.

She sends up a silent thank you to her past self for wearing a nice bra and panties, matching scraps of silk, not her usual unsexy nude bra and random underwear. She stands up so her dress can fall away and Robin groans out a _‘Fuck you’re gorgeous’._

They take a minute to look at each other, both drinking in all the newly exposed skin. God, she could look at Robin’s bare chest for hours, he has strong arms and she can see the outline of his abs. She’s longing to run her finger over them, feel his muscles jump under her touch. She starts to move back to where she was, so she can straddle him, but he stops her.

“Perhaps we should take this to your bedroom, love.” God his voice is sexy and yes, yes they should.

She leads him up the stairs to her room, taking them at a brisk pace that’s probably not smart with the amount of alcohol in her system but they both make it up unscathed. As soon as they are in the door he surprises her by picking her up and carrying her toward the bed. She puts her arms around his neck and pulls him down for another searing kiss as he places her the wrong way across her bed. She’s laying down, her knees bent and hanging off the edge as his one hand trails down her leg, causing her to let out a satisfied sigh, while his other moves under her back to unclasp her bra. She arches her back to accommodate him, and once her bra is off he grabs her, rolling her nipple in his fingers as she inhales sharply. She’s not normally this sensitive there but he seems to instinctively know the right way to touch her, which only makes her anticipation grow.

When he takes her nipple in his mouth and bites gently she cries out wantonly and warmth spreads down her body. Fuck, this is so hot but she needs more, and soon. She feels like she’s going to implode if he doesn’t touch her clit, she is throbbing with anticipation. She needs more friction and squeezing her legs together isn’t cutting it.

Thankfully, Robin’s moving his head lower and lower, kissing a trail down her stomach. Regina watches his descent, anxious for him to get where she really needs. He ghosts his fingers over her swollen clit ever so gently and Regina whines, aching for more acute stimulation.

“Patience, love,” he says dipping one finger into her and then moaning when he realizes just how wet she is “You’re soaked.”

“Yeah,” is all she can manage to breathe out because he hooks another finger in her and starts thrusting them. It isn’t exactly what she really needs but it’s good. It’s made even better when he crooks them upwards toward her front wall and finds her g-spot.

“Oh god, yeah, there,” she pants out as he continues to push up against that spot.

“Yeah, you like that Regina, like my fingers hitting you just there?”

She nods, and oh god she’s becoming more and more turned on by the second, her clit is throbbing and aching for him to touch it.

What he does is much better though. He kneels, placing kisses along her inner thighs as her breath hitches with the realization of where he’s headed. “Do you want my mouth?”

“Yes, oh god, please.”

He smirks then keeps kissing her inner thighs, making her clench around his fingers.

He tells her “Just be patient,” and she groans in lieu of a real response.

She jerks involuntarily when he finally puts his mouth on her clit, using his free hand to hold her down as he licks her. He starts out gently but acquiesces to her embarrassing begging and thrusts his fingers harder while swirling his tongue around her, licking and sucking. And oh god, someone going down on her has never been this hot. She can feel herself growing closer and closer, her whole body a livewire, and then she loses the ability to speak as he takes her over the edge. She jerks and spasms and cries out wordlessly as release and sweet relief floods her. He keeps it up through her orgasm, until it becomes too much and she pushes at his head, trying desperately to catch her breath.

“Watching you, hearing you was incredible,” he tells her as she takes purposeful, deep breaths, trying to calm her racing heart.

“No,” she says still fairly breathless, “ _that_ was incredible. And now I want to show you what I can do.”

She grabs for him, pulling him up so he’s standing, intent on returning the favour and he stops her. “Are you sure? This can just be for you.”

And god damn, if him being a perfect gentleman doesn’t make her hot for him again.

“Take those off,” she commands, gesturing to his boxers. He slips them off and she pushes him onto the bed beside her, so he’s laying down. They shift, so they are the right way on the bed, and then she begins her own downward descent, delighting in every moan and groan he lets out. She grabs the base of him gently before swirling her tongue down and around him.

“Oh god so good” he breathes out and then she takes him her mouth, slowly inching down and testing her reach. “Oh god, you feel _so_ good.”

“Just you wait,” she tells him, then settles in. She finds her rhythm soon enough, despite being out of practice, and is bobbing up and down with enthusiasm, using her hand to compensate for what she can’t take in her mouth. His hips jerk on one of her downward passes and she gags, her eyes watering and her nose beginning to run. He’s instantly apologetic but she waves it off and continues.

Even though it’s not sexy she can’t bring herself to care because the sounds he’s letting out are to die for. And soon he’s begging her, “Oh f-fuck, stop Regina, I- fuck, too close, please.”

She stops just for a second to give him an option, “I can keep going and finish you, or you could finish inside me, your call.”

Regina’s hoping he’ll pick the latter, because hearing him light up for her has stoked her arousal and she’s getting desperate for attention again.

“Oh fuck love, yes want to be inside you, so bad.”

Thank god. She reaches over toward her nightstand, opening the drawer and fishing out a condom. She goes to put it on him but he stops her.

“I just need a minute to cool down,” he says, voice still shaky as his hands move down her back, one coming along the front to stroke her clit in quick circles that have her crying out. His other hand comes around and dips inside her and he smirks proclaiming, “God you are insatiable,” as he takes in just how wet she is again, or still.

She moans in agreement as he picks up the pace with his hands and damn he is _good_ with his hands. She could easily come from this, but that isn’t what she wants, she wants to feel him, wants to know what he feels like inside her. He’s not huge, but he’s thick, will give her that good stretch and full feeling. She lets herself bask in the pleasure of his fingers for a few moments before reaching down for the condom she apparently dropped at some point in her distraction. When she grabs it she holds it up, giving him a pointed look.

This time he lets her put it on and she gives him a few quick strokes before climbing on top of him, lining him up with her entrance and sinking down on him. She gives herself a minute to stretch out to accommodate him, and fuck it’s good, before she starts gently thrusting on top of him. She fiddles around with the angle, shifting forward and back before letting out a throaty moan when he lines up just right and the pleasure surges.

“That it babe?” Robin asks her.

She just nods, then cries out when Robin thrusts up into her and moves his hand to her clit, stroking it ever so lightly, the other groping her ass. She loves it, loves being grabbed, it’s hot. This is so fucking good and she needs more. She picks up the pace which has them both moaning, then kissing sloppily and desperately.

Robins hand on her clit starts circling faster and harder, setting her on fire and making it hard for her to keep up her rhythm. Robin thrusts up into her and she let out a loud cry of _Yes_ , letting him do the work for a second.

“Fuck babe, I c-can’t, I’m so close,” Robin warns as she resumes thrusting on him.

“Me too,” she breathes as she focuses on the feeling of him inside of her and touching her. He feels amazing in her and god it’s fantastic, just what she needs.

She feels herself approaching the edge as Robin tells her, “God babe let go for me, please love, want to feel you come on my cock, you feel so incredible, please come for me. Show me how I make you feel.”

And oh fuck there it is, she’s coming with a loud shout, everything releasing and leaving her breathless and feeling like jelly. She wants nothing more than to lie back and enjoy the afterglow, but Robin hasn’t come yet and she can see him fighting not to thrust into her, trying to give her the moment she needs.

She flips them and tells him to go for it. And that he does, going hard and fast. It’s not long before he’s spilling into the condom, crying out.

They sit in silence on her bed for a moment, her cuddled up in his chest and all of a sudden it’s much too intimate for her. She pushes him away and excuses herself to the bathroom, and panics a little. She’s never done anything quite like this, and she isn’t sure what happens next. Her mind’s running wild, what does this mean, will they do it again (God she hopes so), is he going to stay, what does he want from her? She wills herself to calm down, but comes back to her room a bit anxiously.

Robin’s sitting up on her bed having discarded the condom in her trash, and he must sense her hesitation because he offers, “I can go if you want, or I can stay, it’s up to you.”

Which really doesn’t help Regina because she doesn’t know what she wants. She knows she won’t regret this, having slept with him, in the morning because the sex was too good for regrets. But she isn’t sure how she’ll feel in the morning waking up next to him, and she doesn’t sleep well with others anyway. So yeah, him leaving is probably best, after all, it’s not like she will regret not letting him stay over, right?

“Um, yeah, uh you should probably go, I have brunch with Kathryn, Mal and Zelena in the morning anyway so uh thanks,” she stammers out rather awkwardly, cursing herself for how shaky her voice is.

“Okay,” he says smiling, “Walk me out?”

On the way out of her room he notices the second bedroom, her office and guest room and makes another comment how much space she has, which just makes her wonder how small his place must be. She knows she has it good where she lives, a small old but fully renovated house all to herself in an actual residential area, not chock full of undergrads and loud parties. Her parents pay for this place, it’s why she can afford it and why she doesn’t have a roommate, but she knows a lot of people aren’t that lucky. As much as her mother is a huge bitch, she tries to be grateful for the good things she does have.

She opens the door for him awkwardly and he gives her a quick kiss on his way out. She tries to push down the thoughts of ‘what does this mean’ in favour of bidding him goodnight.

When she returns to her room she groans as she looks at the time, 3:50 am. Thank god they always go for actual brunch and not breakfast. As she lays down to sleep she realizes that this time she’s going to be the one with a brunch story.

* * *

Regina’s hungover, quite hungover. She almost skips it, but girls brunch after a night of drinking is a sort of tradition for Mal, Regina, Zelena and Kathryn. They bitch about their hangovers and tell stories of their night over bottomless coffee and breakfast at Granny’s Diner.

Their waitress comes over immediately, thank god because Regina _needs_ coffee. She feels dead on her feet and the ibuprofen she took hasn’t kicked in to kill the tightness in her head.

She orders coffee, as do Kathryn and Zelena, but not Mal. Regina always knows how Mal’s night went based on her drink order, if it was good she has coffee, if it was bad a Mimosa, and if it was really bad a Caesar. So when Mal orders a Caesar Regina gives her sympathetic look and asks, “That bad huh?”

“I’m dying,” says Mal, and she looks a little queasy, “Hopefully a little hair of the dog helps me out, I went way too hard on the tequila shots last night.”

That makes Regina wince, tequila is not her friend, she avoids it like the plague.  

“Ugh I feel ya,” says Kathryn empathetically. “I tried to drown out the image of Mary Margaret and David making out with shots of who knows what, and sadly that’s one of the only parts of last night I remember.”

“Well I had a wicked time last night,” says Zelena. “Though I probably didn’t have quite as much fun as my sister, who I saw leaving with a boy.”

“Ooh, Regina spill!” urges Kathryn too loudly. Mal winces and shushes her, which Kathryn ignores as she tries and fails to hide her excitement.

“Oh please,” says Mal pausing to thank their waitress for her drink, and taking a sip while Regina downs a quarter of her coffee. “They probably just split a cab or something. Regina never has good stories.”

Regina wants to be offended by that statement but she knows it’s true. Her main priority is school and she doesn’t let anything pull her focus away from doing well. She goes out to most of the events, because she knows the value of taking a break, but she stays relatively sober and always makes it home at a decent hour. She can’t afford to spend her days in bed hungover. There are readings and assignments to do, outlines to make and notes to review. Regina is by far the most studious of their group, a trait they admire and also make fun of her for.

“Was it Robin?” asks Kathryn, and Regina nearly chokes on her mouthfull of coffee, “I saw you two flirting last night.”

“Who’s Robin?” asks Zelena, and then her face lights up with recognition. “Wait… Robin Hood, steal from the rich give to the poor guy?”

She rolls her eyes, “Yes that Robin, though he hates that nickname, and we uh, hung out for a bit after leaving the bar.” She blushes a little thinking back on their night together.

“Well, I’ll be damned! Little one finally went and got some, good for you, it has been _way_ too long and you definitely needed it,” remarks Mal.

“Wait, you had sex with him?” squeals Kathryn far too loud once again, and god, what is with her today? Her loud tone causes other tables to look over at them and makes Regina blush even harder. “That’s so not like you,” Kathryn adds, this time speaking at an appropriate volume.

“Perhaps we should let my little sister actually tell the story and not just speculate.”

It’s times like these Regina hates Zelena because she had been content to let them speculate and then change the subject, so she tries a different tactic.

“You said you had a wicked night, but mine was better - how would we know that if we don’t hear about your night first?” Regina states in a last ditch attempt to pull focus from herself. She saw Zelena with Hades Underwood the night before and so knows this story could go on for a while. Zelena tends to go on and on when she has a story, and with her and Hades, there’s _always_ a story.

“Oh, mine was the usual, had some drinks courtesy of Hades, and then danced for hours before going home. Your turn sis.”

That is the quickest Zelena has discussed anything, ever. Regina is really not one to kiss and tell, it’s normally Kathryn or Mal with these kinds of stories and she listens eagerly. But now they are all looking at her curiously and so she sighs, “Um well we went back to my place and we, uh, well… you know.”

“No we don’t ‘know’. You what? Jesus Regina, you aren’t a nun, spill it,” comes from Mal, urging her to get on with it.

She knows Mal will pry and pry and until she gets all the information so she bites the bullet. “We had sex, okay? Now can we leave it alone?”

Kathryn and Zelena both look shocked and Mal looks almost bored.

“Was it good?” asks Kathryn. “Oh, and are you going to see him again, do you like him?”

Brunch is starting to feel a bit like an inquisition, and leave it to Kathryn to ask the hard questions. At least she knows the answer to one of them and so she starts with that. “It was very _very_ good, I don’t know if I’ll see him again, I don’t have time for a boyfriend, school is my main priority. Plus he’s going back to England for the Christmas break so I won’t see him for a couple of weeks anyway.”

Zelena pipes up then, “I didn’t see him when I picked you up this morning and I was early. How early did you make this guy get up to avoid this conversation?”

And she would think that. “He left last night actually.”

“Wow didn’t even want to stay the night? That’s rough,” remarks Mal and she downs the rest of her Caesar. A full drink before their food arrives - it must have been a really rough night. Her mind goes places it shouldn’t for a minute but she focuses back in on the conversation.

Regina glares at her, “It wasn’t like that, he asked me if I wanted him to stay or go and I told him to go.”

Just as she expects, a follow up comes from Mal. “And why didn’t you ask him to stay if it was _so good_.”

“Can we please just drop this?”

All three shake their heads emphatically. She gets a slight break when their waitress brings their food. A western omelette for Zelena, eggs royale for her, steak and eggs for Mal and french toast for Kathryn. Mal orders another Caesar and when she catches Regina’s eye, Mal gives her a look, daring her to comment. She keeps it to herself and hopes everyone will dig in and forget about her, but they look at her expectantly.

“Fine,” growls Regina, and they all start eating, “I just got a little freaked out. I didn’t know what to expect, I’ve never taken someone home like that before so I figured it was best if he left.”

She cuts into her eggs as Mal remarks, far too casually, "Ah there it is, the good old Mills fear of commitment rearing its head,"

She finishes cutting, spearing a bite as she tells her, "I’m not afraid of commitment. I’m just too busy with school right now."

Her first bite is amazing, just what she needs, she loves the hollandaise here. And now that she’s eaten something, her stomach seems to suddenly realize it’s starving. She takes another bite that’s ruined by Mal’s, “Oh please Regina, you haven’t dated anyone seriously since Daniel and that was five years ago. And don’t say Graham because even though you went out for a long time it was always casual.”

“Maybe she’s just waiting for the right person,” says Zelena and Regina’s grateful for her sister's support. It’s kind of an odd feeling, given how long Zelena spent trying to ruin Regina’s life, but that’s over and they are past it, mostly.

Mal turns her attention to Zelena as Regina devours her brunch. “You’re one to talk, you have it too. I called it the Mills fear of commitment for a reason. Zelena you need to get over yourself, stop pining over Hades and just go out with him already, he only stopped asking you because you rejected him so many times.”

“Maybe keeping it casual is better,” says Kathryn bitterly, “then at least they won't break your heart when they find someone else and flaunt it in your face all the time.”

“Oh my god, Kathryn not everything is about _you!_ It's been three months. David and Mary Margaret are together, you are going to see them, _get over it._ You don’t have to like it but I for one am sick of hearing you bitch about them daily,” hisses Mal before grabbing her new drink and taking a big gulp.

Kathryn’s clearly offended and Regina thinks about saying something in her defence but she can see Mal’s point, all Kathryn ever talks about is David and Mary Margaret. Their waitress comes and tops off everyone's coffees before Regina can decide whether to say anything. They eat in relative silence until Zelena breaks the ice with a funny story about watching Killian Jones slip and completely faceplant the night before.

When they leave the diner they agree to try and stay in touch over the break and set a brunch date for their first weekend back. When Regina checks her phone she has a text from Robin. _I hope you are feeling okay this morning :). I’m getting on the plane now so have a wonderful break and I’ll see you when we get back._

She smiles at first, excited to see him again and then tells herself to reign it in. After all, he probably just wants to have sex again. Having sex again is fine by her because it’s all she has time for anyway. She isn’t going to text him back because he is away, she’ll wait to see him. She’s not going to be that girl who obsesses over his text. She’s not going to spend her break worrying about a boy, so she vows to put him out of her mind until she sees him again.

Instead, she spends her break worrying about what it all means and cursing herself for becoming so stupid over a boy. She convinces herself it’s just because the sex was so good. Her brain had released oxytocin and she’s having a natural reaction to it, but she doesn’t like him, not like that. He’s just an attractive guy who’s very good in bed, one that she wants to sleep with again, but that’s it. And if it doesn’t happen again, oh well, she’ll be fine, because it was just sex. The more she thinks about it, the more she convinces herself she doesn’t have feelings for him.


	2. January I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Regina get back from Christmas break and try to figure out what the other wants

He's spent his holidays in the U.K. with his family and it was great, he really missed his mum. There was something off about her, he couldn't quite place it but she assured him she was fine so he let it go, but he still has this nagging feeling something is wrong that will not go away.

Even with that, he has to admit he's excited to come back. It's not about school, lord knows he hates the workload, it's about her, Regina. He cannot wait to see her again, there's just something about her. He doesn't know what it is but from the first time he saw her he was drawn to her, and now that he's had her, it's much worse. He spent his entire break dreaming of being with her again. He's a little (a lot) bummed that she didn't message him, but it's a busy time so he understands.

He texts her when he gets into the airport in Toronto, waiting for his layover. It's three hours plus the flight time, which is more than the drive would be but is ultimately faster and the cheapest to get back to Kingston. Maybe it's too much to be texting her right when he gets back on Canadian soil when she never answered his first message but oh well, he's never been good at any of the dating rules. He's not the type to wait the three stupid days, he called Marian the day she gave him her number, and he texted Regina the morning after their night together, would have that night, but it felt a little too forward.

It's just, he's wanted her for ages and the reality was so much better than all of his fantasies combined. He can't wait to do it again, doesn't know what he will do if she doesn't want to.

He makes his way to the Starbucks, he needs some caffeine. He had to be at the airport at 5:30 am and he is  _not_ an early riser normally. He tried to sleep on the plane but it is was without success, so he played Catan aimlessly on his phone until the older woman beside him woke up and started talking to him. He knows most people prefer a silent seatmate but not him, he's always secretly happy when he sees his seatmate is older, there's a much greater chance they will entertain him. You can learn so much from a person if you are willing to listen.

While he's still in the Starbucks line, his phone buzzes with a ' _Welcome back'_  from Regina Mills.

He sends back a question about when she will be arriving in Kingston as he approaches the Barista. He orders a peppermint mocha, grimacing at the price, but that's Starbucks and with an added bonus of the airport premium. That's why he doesn't indulge all that often. It's a luxury for him, one that would barely register in most of his classmates' budgets, not that they would even have a budget.

There's a clear divide at their school, the legacy students—or at least the ones who seem to fit in with the reputation of Queens as an old money school—and the first generation students. The people like him, the naive new law students who didn't realize the rampant nepotism in the profession and how disadvantaged they are right off the bat from not having a relative who is a lawyer.

He tries not to let it get to him, he wants to be a lawyer to help people for god's sake. He wants to work for legal aid, to work for people who cannot afford representation, why should having connections matter, but yet it does. While most of his classmates are focused on those few 1L positions at a seven sisters firm, he's waiting for the clinic jobs to pop up, and also praying he will get into the volunteer clinic this semester. He really wants to know how they pick the first years because he has seen some of the lucky few that got in and none of them care about the clinic's clientele, they just see it as stepping stone to their next job.

His name gets called and he grabs his drink, finds an open spot and settles, opening up his Queen's Prison Law Clinic application and tries to figure out how to make it stand out. This is the reason he wanted to be a lawyer, he has first-hand experience with the wrong side of the law. He was granted a break and turned his life around, his life would be so different if he hadn't gotten a break, if he had went to jail. His experience with the law, with being given a second chance, profoundly shaped him. He shied away from talking about that the last time and got nothing, not even an interview so he puts it all on paper, gets it out. He probably won't use it, but it's there.

When he finishes and meanders to his new gate he thinks of Regina. She could help him with this, she's the only first year at the family law clinic. It's rare they take volunteers, let alone a first year, but somehow she got it.

So when she answers his text telling him she'll be in Kingston tomorrow, he finds himself asking for the favour before he can lose his nerve. Unsurprisingly, she is more than happy to help, he knows some people find her cold but beneath her aloof exterior is a warm heart and a person willing to go the extra mile for those she cares about.

He's nervous to send it to her, maybe even more nervous than sending it in for some reason. It's probably because she will tell him if it's total shit (which it probably is) and then she will know how stupid he is. Whereas, when he sends it in, it's over and if it's shit he will never know for sure, it will just get discarded.

He tells her how he has two letters and he's unsure which to send. She urges him to send her both, which is more work for her but she insists and he would be a fool to turn that down. He needs all the help he can get.

He spends his connecting flight editing and revising both letters, praying she won't think he's a moron because of what is in them. He agonizes over sentence structures and content, ends up writing and revising the same sentence five times until he decides how it was at first was actually best.

He takes a cab from the airport to his apartment, goes over each letter one last time, then sends them off. He could easily spend all day tweaking but it has to end at some point and he needs to eat and unpack. He should walk to the grocery store and at least pick up some essentials because they had cleared out the fridge before leaving. All that's left is some questionable milk, a bottle of ketchup, mayo and some margarine. He gives the milk the sniff test and it seems okay so he grabs the last box of Kraft Dinner, that and the chicken noodle soup in the pantry will tide him over until John gets back tomorrow with the car. He can always order a pizza if need be, or walk to the coffee shop and get a sandwich. It's good that he's relatively broke because Coffee Way Donuts is only a five minute walk from their place and everything there is delicious. The donuts are to die for, but his budget limits him, which ultimately is good for his health. He's become quite sedentary in law school, half the time his only exercise is his 20 minute walk to and from school.

He needs to change that, he used to be fit and is losing all of his muscle mass, he should get back to the gym.

His phone lights up with another text from Regina telling him she'll take a look at his letter the next day if that's okay. He rushes to reassure her, she is doing him a favour here. He also asks if she wants to hang out at some point during the week. She proposes Friday night, which is perfect because John is away for the weekend, off to visit his girlfriend Merida. They've been having trouble and Robin will be shocked if they last the rest of the school year. It seems the more problems they have, the more tightly they hang on. They aren't happy, that much is clear, but John swears he wants to make it work so Robin keeps his thoughts about that to himself, though even that is becoming increasingly hard.

He can't wait to see Regina, Friday can't come fast enough. He'll see her in class, but that's different. She's so focused there, so beautiful, perched in the front row, diligently taking notes by hand. It's only her and Ruby who take notes by hand in their classes, and he knows Ruby's is a necessity, she's been saving up for a laptop and has been relying on the library computers in the interim, which is clearly not the case for Regina.

Ruby comes to their first class with a shiny new laptop, so he makes a point to ask her about it. He ends up taking the spot beside her so he can get the story. It turns out her grandmother is the owner of Granny's Diner, and bought it for her for Christmas.

He gets a little distracted during their conversation when he spies Regina sitting down in her spot. She looks absolutely stunning. She cut her hair, just a bit, nothing drastic but it looks good. He wants to run his hands through it, pull it as he buries himself in her and other inappropriate things he should not be thinking about before Belfry's criminal law class.

Ruby laughs aloud at his reaction and ribs him goodnaturedly until the class starts then falls blessedly silent.

* * *

She doesn't know what to wear. Regina's changed her outfit three times already, and she still isn't happy. She set aside way too much time to get ready for... well whatever tonight is with Robin. She wants to look good, but not like she's trying too hard, because this isn't a date, it's just them hanging out. But, at the same time, she wants to be prepared for all the possibilities.

He had asked her if she wanted to come over and 'hang out', whatever the hell that means, after she agreed to look at his cover letters. She's not sure whether this is just a courtesy thank you for that or what. She accepted his offer regardless, even though her brain was screaming at her to clarify what this is. She set that aside though and instead set a time, 8 pm, and let it all go, or at least tried to. She's settled back into the rhythm of going to classes and doing her readings, but she'd be lying if she said she hadn't been distracted by Robin. And that's bad, so so bad, she cannot be distracted. She needs to do well, she has to. Her mother was clear if Regina wants her financial support she has to be in the top 10 percent of her class. Which, if her one midterm grade is anything to go by (a 76, exactly average) she will never make.

She confided in her father her disappointment over her mark, and of course, it got back to her mother. On Wednesday, at 6 pm exactly, her phone lit up with  _Cora Mills is calling_  and she got a lecture about how average is not good enough, how her parents weren't paying for her tuition and living expenses so she could be ordinary, how she needed to do better, as if she didn't already know all of that that. She's glad she stewed in her disappointment for a day before confiding in her dad because she already had a plan in place when her mother called. Her plan had placated her mother, for now at least, but it served as a reminder school has to be the top priority and she can't let a stupid boy pull her focus.

Robin has been pulling her focus because she has no fucking clue what he wants. They've never hung out before, just the two of them, outside of their drunken hook up that is, so she assumes that means something, but he's also a friendly guy so maybe it doesn't. She wishes he hadn't been so vague because not knowing what to expect always makes her anxious and tonight is no exception. She wants to be prepared for every possible outcome and that's why she's wearing one of her sexier bras, complete with matching underwear, just in case. She's not expecting anything but wants to look her best if they are going to do it again. But that's just good preparation, it doesn't mean anything.

She still has 20 minutes before she has to leave. Leaving in 20 minutes will get her to get to Robin's place on time, but is far too much time for her to obsess over what is going to happen tonight. He lives quite close to her, a 20-minute walk according to google, but she walks faster than their speed. She hates that she can't stop thinking and worrying about tonight, wondering what he's going to do and what he wants from her. She needs a distraction before she drives herself into a panic with all the what ifs.

No matter what she does, her thoughts turn back to Robin and she gets that anxious tightness in the pit of her stomach, her breath comes quicker, picturing all the ways she could embarrass herself. She knows she's being ridiculous but she can't stop. She tries to take a deep breath but it comes out shaky and all she can picture is her mother telling her to stop being so unreasonable and calm down, that she doesn't need to get all worked up. She doesn't need to be worked up about this, there is no reason for this anxiety, a normal person wouldn't think twice about this, but lucky her, she's not normal.

Sighing, she pours herself a glass of wine, hoping the alcohol will take the edge off. God, isn't she the picture of perfectly healthy habits, but alcohol had certainly lowered her inhibitions the first time they 'hung out.' She's halfway through the glass when she checks her watch again, and learns it's only been 5 minutes, which means she still has time before she can leave, unless she wants to be embarrassingly early or pace around outside his place like a stalker.

Ugh god, why is she like this, and why is time crawling? She tops up her glass before heading upstairs to her room to check herself out in her full-length mirror. She's wearing jeans—jeggings to be specific, they show off her ass—and a red low-cut top that shows off her ample cleavage (thank you push up bra). She wanted to wear a dress or skirt and show off her legs but it's -15°C out and she's walking to Robin's place so her bare legs would freeze right off on that walk. Bare legs aren't exactly practical in the middle of a Canadian winter. Still, she wonders if she should suck it up for the walk because pants aren't sexy. These at least are tight to her ass, they hug her like a second skin but a skirt would also show off her legs, and maybe that's better.

She wills herself to stop thinking like that, since chances are he only wants it to be a one night thing anyway. He was probably bringing her over to be clear that it was just that one night and so it wouldn't matter what she looked like. And while that would be disappointing—only because of the loss of great sex—it's what is best anyway. She can't let anything pull her focus, and she is well aware that he has been doing just that.

She finishes her glass of wine, touches up her lipstick, and looks at the time, noting it's finally time to go. She heads back downstairs with her empty glass and puts it in the dishwasher. It's almost full so she grabs a detergent pod from under the sink. It's a bit loud so she hates running it when she's working so she sets the delay timer so it will go off overnight when she's upstairs sleeping.

Once that's done she goes into the entry, puts on her coat and boots then grabs her keys off of their little hook and promptly drops them because her hand is shaking. Turns out the wine hasn't done anything to help her nerves. She pauses, closes her eyes, takes in a long, slow, deep breath, counts to five then exhales to a count of eight, trying to visualize her heart rate dropping and her muscles relaxing. She takes another deep breath, and tells herself it's helping and that she is feeling calmer (she's not). It's silly though, she has nothing to worry about, she's just going to see a boy who may or may not want to have sex with her again. It's no big deal, she has no reason to be this on edge. She can handle anything that happens, or at least, that's what she tells herself as she walks to Robin's place.

It's cold and she walks fast, partly because of the temperature, and partly because she left later than she intended. As much as she doesn't want to be early the thought of being late makes her anxious. Her brain is broken, she never wants to be early because that's weird but the slightest hint she will be late sends her into a tailspin.

She gets to Robin's building at 7:59 (thank you brusque temperature for fueling a quick pace for her walk) and finds his buzzer number on the handwritten sheet at exactly 8 pm. She buzzes and his warm voice invites her in, tells her fourth floor and that he will meet her at the elevator.

He greets her at the elevator door and any sense of calm she's tricked herself into feeling disappears. He's much more attractive than she remembered and she takes a second to stare before following him down the hall to his apartment. He's wearing a light blue shirt and dark jeans, and his shirt really brings out the colour of his eyes. God, he looks good and now she wishes she had worn a skirt or dress, braved the cold so she could have shown off her legs. He leads her down the hall as he asks about her walk and she tries not to be awkwardly mute.

He opens a door and she stops in the entryway, unsure of where to go or what to do. It's a tiny entry, a door to her right to the kitchen which also looks tiny. There's no coat rack or closet she notes, but he takes off his shoes, leaving them on a randomly placed mat, so she does the same with her boots. She stands waiting and notices herself playing with her hair, she can hear her mother's voice in her head telling her to stop fidgeting. God, she's a wreck and for no good reason. She needs to get it together.

"May I take your coat?" Robin offers and Regina passes him her coat, all the while trying to keep her face neutral and not show the nerves rolling beneath the surface.

"So, um, do I get the tour?" she asks consciously ensuring her voice doesn't shake.

"Well, as you can see it's nothing fancy." He steps down the hall where it opens and she follows. He points to the right where she can see what's clearly the living room, she can see a couch and a chair, "That's the living room, the kitchen is around the corner, to your left that hall is the bedrooms, the right room is mine, other is John's and bathroom is at the end. It's not much but it does the job." He says as he's hanging her coat up in a closet that must cut into his room. It's warm, like really warm, she feels almost too warm even without her coat. Is this some kind of ploy? Or is that just her anxiety spiking?

"It's nice," she says not really knowing what else to say. His apartment isn't what she expected, from what she can see it's sparsely decorated but his furniture matches and the place is clean. She's glad to know the units aren't actually as sketchy as the outside of the building, though the screen door to his balcony looks like it's about to fall off of the hinges. Maybe they just don't use that. She recognizes the sofa, it's the same as Zelena's, which is the cheapest you can get at Ikea; it's decent though, if a complete pain in the ass to assemble.

"Well it's definitely not as nice as your place," he remarks with a sly smile, and well, that would be hard to beat considering Cora's standards for Regina's living arrangements. It's laughable really, the fact that her mother has to have a guest room up to her standards yet will never visit (not that she'd ever want her to). "But we did what we could with what we had to work with. Can I get you a drink? I have a nice bottle of wine I got over the holidays we could enjoy."

Alcohol probably isn't the best idea (even though she's already indulged) but she walked over to his place and she does love a nice glass of wine. "Yeah that sounds nice, thank you." She's still standing awkwardly, not really in the living room but also not in the entrance anymore as he walks away. She wonders if she should follow him, then she thinks that's stupid and god she hates this, why does she have to over analyze  _everything._

Thankfully, he seems to know what she's thinking and as he walks toward the kitchen through the living room he suggests she sit down, gesturing to the sofa with an invitation to make herself at home while he grabs the wine.

She does, makes her way into the living room and sits down on his sofa. She sits on the far left edge away from the kitchen and takes the rest of the room in. They have a big TV for how sparse/ cheap everything else is, but she's getting the sense it's more priorities than anything else. There's that Lack coffee table in the same light wood shade as Zelena and she wonders if Robin and John had a better time putting it together than they did. It should have been simple, but Zelena is somehow unable to understand basic instructions and as a result they had had to restart halfway through. Robin and John have the matching side tables and TV stand so she suspects they had an easier time setting them up.

This isn't going so bad, she can relax, everything's fine, it's not weird. But, oh god, she looks to the kitchen—there's an archway in and a cutout that just seems to waste precious kitchen space—and she can see him pouring. What if the wine is him building his courage so he can have the talk? She lets out a loud sigh, not wanting to have the talk, but also wanting the not knowing to be over. Her brain is racing a thousand miles a minute, scenario after scenario playing in her head as she waits, each one more ridiculous than the next. She's going to make a fool of herself that much is clear. She  _needs_  this not knowing what they are doing to be over, this is torture.

He enters with the wine glasses, filled with a white, and she smiles at him as he passes her one before sitting down beside her, keeping to his side she notes, not with disappointment because she doesn't care, but with  _something_.

"A toast," he says angling his body toward hers, "To second semester and to new friendships."

They clink glasses and both take a sip, never breaking eye contact. She could easily get lost in those blue eyes, but no, he said friendships, that's what this is, she had understood his message loud and clear. And she isn't disappointed, this is better for her anyway. She doesn't want a relationship, since Daniel and then the mess that was Graham, she stays far far away. Relationships scare her, and with everything going on she can't add scared to that mix. Still, she notices his gaze dropping down to her cleavage as she sets her glass onto the coffee table, and she shoots him a look, causing him to blush and look mildly chastised.

"Sorry milady, you just look absolutely sinful tonight, and I'm finding myself quite distracted."

Regina smiles, pleased she at least still has some effect on him. "Maybe it was my intention to distract you."

"Well if it was then it was a smashing success."

"Mmm, do tell me what exactly do you find so distracting?" she asks coyly purposefully leading with her chest as she grabs for her wine again.

"It's a very nice, uh, shirt, you are wearing." He says checking out her ample cleavage before bringing his eyes back up to meet her amused gaze.

"Is that all it brings out?" she asks and watches him swallow nervously, god she's missed flirting. This is the downside of her solitude, missing out on this.

"I think you are trying to get me to say something inappropriate."

Yes, yes she is. "Whatever gave you that impression?" she asks, far too innocently but with a grin on her face.

The look he gives her in response tells her he's not buying her faux innocence. He's definitely flirting with her and so even though he said friends, but there's the potential to at least have some fun. He's clearly attracted to her. She's just not really sure how to broach the subject. She settles on asking whether John's home. He's staring unabashedly again, and it's making her pulse stutter, making the room warmer. She's flushed, she must be, but hopefully, it's subtle enough to be blamed on the wine.

"Nah, he went home for the weekend," responds Robin.

"I see," she says, and tries to not to get too excited over the fact that he invited her over when it was just the two of them,  _alone_. She knows that must have been intentional and he clearly wants her based on how he's been blatantly checking her out, eyes currently fixated on her lips. But he had said friends so he's clearly only interested in sex, and that's good, it's what she wants too so really it's perfect—or at least that's what she tells herself, denying that it could be anything more. More is just too much, she can't handle anything but sex, so this is good. But Regina still needs to know exactly what they are doing, needs to have rules to keep her feelings (not that she has any) in check.

She finished off the last of her glass, and it was a good wine, a Riesling she thinks, and most likely a German one. "Listen, Robin, I think we should talk about what happened before the break, just to make sure we are on the same page…"

She stops then, trailing off, prompting him to say, "Go on."

She had been hoping he would take charge of the conversation but that isn't the case so she continues, if a bit begrudgingly, "I don't have time for a relationship and I don't want one but if you're interested maybe we could keep sleeping together? I, um, totally understand if you don't want to…"

He interrupts her then, as she's trailing off, so not really an interruption. "Oh I want to," He gives her a once over for emphasis before continuing, "So, just to be clear you just want to keep it casual, a friends with benefits arrangement?"

And he seems intrigued, clearly, this was the right thing to do, everything loosens and she almost sighs with relief. "Yeah, I think that's best"

An expression she can't read crosses his face for a second and he answers in a weird tone that has her anxiety flaring until she processes his words, "Well whatever you want Regina."

She doesn't try to figure it out because the weight has been lifted off of her chest, she knows what this is now. And because of that, now she's feeling a different type of anxiety, anticipation of what is to come. The first time had been incredible and she can't wait to see if it was as good as she remembered. Robin looks at her curiously and she leans into him, kissing him passionately and revelling when he returns the attention.

* * *

He wants her, god he wants her so badly. Though he wants all of her, this is good too, it's enough (it's not) but faced with the prospect of this or nothing he will take this any day. If sex is all he can give her he's going to give her his damn best, so that while she can be with others she won't want to. It's a dangerous thought process, but whatever. He ignores the implications in favour of pulling her onto his lap.

She grinds against him and he's firming up, remembering the feel of her on top of him, taking him in deep. God that was incredible. She was, is incredible.

They kiss and kiss, her knees on either side of him, her centre lined up with his erection. She treats them both to slow grinds as their tongues tangle.

On a particularly satisfying one he breaks the kiss on a moan and kisses down her cheek to her jawline, dotting kisses along the underside. She likes this, he remembers, he's replayed that night over and over, memorized every little thing she'd liked. She tips her head back, giving him more access as her one hand settles on the back of his head. He nips the underside of her chin and she hisses, pain or pleasure he's not sure so he starts to pull away but that hand urges him back.

"Good," she pants so he does it again, and again, he would stay here forever but he's one or two away from a making a mark so he continues his trail along her jawline. She whimpers as he moves away but then sighs as he approaches her ear.

He remembers vividly how much this lit her up, so he takes her earlobe between his lips, gives it a little suck and she cries out, urging him on as she plants her other hand on his shoulder for balance and resumes grinding on him.

He bites it gently and the noise she lets out is heavenly, so erotic it sends a shock all the way down his cock. He does it again and holy hell she makes that noise again, and fuck it's hot. He drops his eyes for a second and then he's staring at her heaving cleavage, and that is not helping. She's a walking aphrodisiac, everything about her utterly seductive.

He needs to go there next, lick down that deep V in her red top. But first he kisses her again, which she returns eagerly, it's pent up, lustful and god he cannot wait to be inside her.

He kisses down her neck and she  _Mmm_ 's when she realizes his intent, gasping when he licks down the V.

Her hand moves from his shoulder, tugging at her sweater, he moves his mouth and she pulls it off, revealing more of that sensual cleavage and a sexy as hell red lace bra. He groans because god is she ever gorgeous. He needs her, she's turning him into an over eager teenager and he needs her off of his lap, needs a break from the delicious grinding friction before he embarrasses himself.

He slides his hands to her ass, gripping her jeans (soft and stretchy so maybe not jeans) and hoists her up as he stands. She almost slips but her legs wrap around him, her hands threading around his neck.

They kiss as he takes them out of the living room. She barely weighs anything in arms. He presses her against the wall to kiss her more fiercely for a moment then carries her the rest of the way to his room.

He shuts the door behind them on instinct though there's no real reason, it's just them. He sets her down right there and pins her to the door. He grabs her arms from around his neck, holding them up by her sides, testing her reaction. He likes to be in control, likes to have a woman totally at his mercy but he doesn't need it, would never push it if it wasn't her thing. Regina follows his lead willingly, offers absolutely no resistance, swallowing lightly then biting that bottom lip and looking up at him with sultry eyes.

God, she's sexy, especially like this. He claims her mouth again, fiercely and she loves it. He's a bit rougher as he trails down her jaw to her chest, and she lights up if the heaving of her chest and choked low moans are any indication.

He pushes aside her bra and takes a nipple in his mouth, and she arches and gasps, her hands pushing against his grip.

"Fuck," she breathes when he does it again and he looks up at her, smirking. Her cheeks are flushed and her eyes dark and wanting, watching him.

She hasn't made any move to take her hands back, and it's hot.

He presses a kiss to her cleavage then looks back up asking her, "You like this?"

He already knows the answer but he wants her to say it and she doesn't disappoint. "God  _yes._ "

"You like being at my mercy?"

She nods frantically then moans when he pushes her bra aside with his mouth and latches onto her other nipple. He sucks and sucks then pulls away slowly letting her pop from between his lips. He frees her hands so he can slide down her jeans, kneeling as he does.

She looks down at him, biting her lip and moaning in encouragement when he kisses up her thighs.

She's in a red lace thong, it matches her bra, and she looks damn good in it, he's almost tempted to leave it, but the thong needs to go too. He slides it down her legs and groans at how wet it is.

He slides his finger up to feel her, and god is she ever soaked. He slides it into her with no resistance, and  _fuck_.

Her thighs twitch as he kisses up them, carefully thrusting that one finger up and forward, testing for that spot. He knows as soon as he's got it by the way she gasps, "Oh fuck," and her hips buck.

He uses his free hand to steady her and kisses up closer and closer to paradise. He can't wait to taste her again, might be more impatient than her about it. He reaches the crease of her thigh and laves his tongue into it and she shakes and moans, her fingers coming to rest in his hair. He lavishes his attentions on her lips, keeping that finger steadily thumping that spot inside her and her hand pulls at his hair—fuck that's hot—when he gives her the softest of licks across her clit.

He was going to draw this out, but she is so so wet and he can't resist sliding another finger in, a change she relishes, gasping  _God yes_.

He presses a soft kiss to her clit and she lets out this heady moan that goes right to his cock and fuck he was going to tease her more, but he needs to hear that again.

That hand that's in his hair is pushing him into her and fuck it, she's riled enough. He licks at her and her thighs tremble as she gasps for him not to stop. And he's not, his tongue is working over her more firmly. She's getting tighter and tighter around his fingers, her cries growing sharper. He sucks her clit between his lips, rubbing his tongue over her and she gasps,  _Oh fuck_  and  _g-god like that_. He does it again, and again as she climbs higher and higher. It's not more than 30 seconds before she comes with a relieved cry, clenching around his fingers and sagging against the door.

When he feels her start to settle he stands, he scoops her into his arms again, and turning them, he throws her onto the bed (his is a mattress on a boxspring that's on the floor so it's farther down than most). She giggles as she lands then pops her bra off while he discards his too tight pants.

He climbs onto the bed and her hands grab for his shirt, pulling it off and throwing it onto the floor before she kisses him soundly, pulling him closer into her, more on top of her. God, she's a marvel and he cannot wait to be inside her again.

Her hands push at his boxers and he takes a second to pull them off. Her hand strokes over him and he groans, his eyes rolling back a bit at the pressure after so long of nothing.

His lips meet hers again as her strokes get more deliberate. She kisses down his neck and he moans at a bite coupled with a rub over his head.

He's done waiting, he needs her. He moves so he's lined up with her, about to sink into that hot wet heat when she breathes, "Wait."

He looks at her, trying to hide his disappointment and she says "Condom," and right, shit, he's an idiot. He was with Marian for so long and they hadn't used them so he's forgotten his sex etiquette. He apologizes and then freezes when he realizes he doesn't have one.

Shit, shit, he's a total idiot, they are free at school for god's sake, shitty ones but sex with a bad condom is better than no sex because you don't have one.

He's forced to admit, "I don't um, I'm sorry love didn't think," he tries not to sound too hopeful when he adds, "I could pull out."

She shakes her head but she's smiling. "You are lucky I'm prepared," she tells him as she sits up, "let me go grab my purse."

And oh thank god, because he might die if he doesn't get the chance to fuck her tonight, when she's here ready and willing after weeks of reliving their night together.

He's sitting up, back against the wall when she gets back not two minutes later with his saviour in her hand. She climbs on top of him, kisses him and then opens the packet, stroking him a couple of times (unnecessarily) and sliding it on him. It's so reminiscent of that first time he smiles, then groans heavily as she sinks down onto him; she's tight and it's good, he can feel how hot and wet she is through the latex. He longs to really feel her, but this is good, this is oh—

She starts slow but soon she's rocking against him in earnest, his hands on her tits, rolling her pebbled nipples as she urges him on.

She's riding him hard and fast, head thrown back, eyes squeezed shut. She gasps when his one hand leaves her tit to grab at her ass. She clenches around him and he groans, she'd liked that. He grabs harder and she moans which gives him an idea.

He pulls his hand back and whacks her ass firmly and she cries out but not in pain, and then urges him to do it again.

He loves that she likes it a bit rougher, he pinches at her nipple on his next smack and she jerks breath whooshing out.

"Oh fuck Robin I— _Mmm_ —God so close."

Fuck that's hot. "What do you need babe?"

She slides his hand from her breast down and he takes the hint, rubbing firmly over her clit which makes her hips stutter as she moans. She takes him even faster and he rubs harder, then she's coming apart for him and it is glorious. She gets even tighter around him, and then she's crying out as orgasm swamps her, head thrown back, her rhythm faltering. He plants his feet and thrusts up into her to compensate, which has her crying out even louder.

Fuck it's good, and god he's close, those spasms around his cock and hot as hell sounds she's making driving his arousal up and up.

God she feels so good, she pulls at his hand and he takes it away. She's still spasming around him as she comes down. She lets out a long sigh and then resumes her earlier rhythm and his balls tighten, everything going taunt as she pushes him closer and closer to the edge.

"God you feel good," she breathes and he nearly loses it entirely when she finishes with, "You make me feel so full."

He groans, biting down hard, she can't say things like that (she needs to always talk like that).

She claims his lips again and he responds sloppily. He's right there, she feels, oh god, he can't hang on. He breaks the kiss to cry out as his cock twitches and everything releases in a way that leaves him feeling utterly satisfied.

He starts to soften inside her and she slides off of him, laying down beside him. She breathes, "God that was good," and he nods his agreement as he stands up to dispose of the condom.

He wonders if she's going to leave or if she will stay for a while. She hasn't moved so he thinks she will stay, knows she won't spend the night, but seems content to stay and bask in the afterglow, if just for a minute.

She ends up tucked into his arm, a blanket over their naked bodies as they chat about classes, classmates and weekend plans. After about a half an hour she sighs, then rises out of the bed and begins gathering her strewn clothes and redressing. He throws on his boxers and a pair of sweats and follows her out into the living room where her shirt had been discarded.

He offers her another glass of wine, doesn't want her to go just yet but she offers him an apologetic smile as she grabs for her purse. She puts on her coat and boots, assures him she can make it to the elevator on her own and turns to leave. He grabs for her arm, and she stiffens as he kisses her goodbye, but slowly melts into the kiss. Then she's out the door and down the hall with a wave, leaving him with a stupid lovesick smile on his face that has no business being there.


	3. January II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina freaks out over her grades and John has Robin questioning whether this friends with benefits arrangement is really the best idea.

She's doing her contracts readings when she aimlessly checks her phone and sees a post in the 1L Facebook group. Section two criminal grades are up on their online portal OnQ. Her heart stutters, she's fucking nervous, which is silly because she's already done everything she can, nothing is going to change the grade now. Still, her fingers shake as she signs onto her account. It takes her a second to find the grades section of the portal and then her stomach lurches.

51/100

51%

She passed, but barely, and oh fuck, oh fuck. She actually thought she did well and oh god, what if all of her exams are like this. Her mother is going to fucking kill her, she will never get a job and shit, shit.

She wants to cry, she studied so hard. How did this happen? She's biting back tears as she grabs her phone to message Mal. She has the chat open but she can't write it, can't bear to admit how she had done, can't bring herself to write down her horrifying reality, to voice what an utter failure she is. And what if Mal aced it? She probably did and that will only make Regina feel even worse and of course, Mal will try to downplay it to make her feel better. She won't make her friends feel guilty about how well they did by sharing how shitty she did.

Fifty-fucking-one, probably the worst grade on the whole exam. She lets out a shaky breath and she just feels so damn defeated. She really thought she was getting it, at least enough to be average (which of course isn't good enough) but no, it turns out she's a total moron, the dumbest person in the class, probably at the school. Fuck, she has to get her shit together.

The tears are welling because she is so disappointed in herself, she could have worked harder; she took breaks, she saw her friends because she really thought she would do okay. She's one of the few who always comes to class prepared. She makes all of her notes from scratch for god's sake, no CANs for Regina Mills. She handwrites her class notes and types them up after because studies have shown it helps you retain better. But maybe that was stupid, maybe all the time she spent typing up her notes should have been spent reading and rereading the material. Except that she knew the material, she did, she was confident of that—but obviously, she was wrong and she didn't, which is even worse because of how off track was she in her other classes too.

The exam was a time crunch, everyone she had talked to about it agreed. She spent way too long on the hypothetical and barely any time on her essay. She can admit that her essay was shit, but most people felt the same way, though obviously, their essays weren't as quite as shitty as hers.

She buries her face in her hands and allows herself one sniffle. Then a second, and a third, but that's it because if she really starts crying she won't stop, and she doesn't have time for a meltdown. She stands up and shakes it off, feeling like garbage and tries to pep talk herself. It was only worth 25% of her grade. She can still get an A right? She grabs her phone does the math, and okay if she gets an 89 (which is doubtful because she's so shitty at criminal law) she can end with an 80. It's not completely over. At least it's not one of the classes where the exam was worth 40%. The important this is she can recover from this.

But what if she doesn't - and  _no_ , she can't think like that, can't go down that dangerous path. She has classes to prepare for. And well, obviously crim needs to be the priority. She's already made her notes on today's readings but she opens the textbook, she has time to reread all the cases.

By the time she needs to get ready to leave for class her head hurts and she's frustrated as hell because she still doesn't get the point and  _R v. Wholesale Travel Group Inc_ still makes no fucking sense. So maybe her grade makes sense after all, she's clearly an idiot who doesn't understand supreme court case law.

She makes herself an Americano, throws it in a travel mug with a tiny splash of milk, so her teeth don't get stained. It's 25 minutes until class and it's a seven minute walk. She checks the weather to answer how bundled up she should be and groans, -14C and it's supposed to snow later. She wraps herself in a big scarf, warm hat, thick gloves, thermal boots and then braves the cold.

By the time she gets to school, she's still cranky and freezing, a real winning combination. She makes her way to class but she's early, too early, so she has to wait outside which only adds to her bad mood.

Kathryn takes one look at her and offers a sympathetic smile and whispers, "I've heard Belfrey's a tough marker so we will see what she says in class."

And great, it's written all over her face how poorly she did so everyone will know—that's just what she needs. She puts a little more effort into pretending she's fine and she thinks Kathryn buys it but she can't be sure. When the class before them lets out they filter in and take their seats in the front. Mal's not here yet, but there's still nine minutes until the start of class and she somehow always makes it just in time, never early never late, but between one and four minutes before the class starts. That would stress Regina out, but it works for Mal so who is she to judge?

Her nerves flare as soon as their professor walks in. Professor Victoria Belfry, smart, sharp and tough, extremely hard to please.

She doesn't bother with a greeting, never does, stands up in front of the podium and then launches into the lecture. She hears the whispers before she sees Professor Belfry sigh and ask, "Yes, Ms. Lucas what is so urgent it cannot wait until I get through the facts of this case?"

She turns and sees Ruby blush a little but she holds her ground, "I was wondering about the midterm, the grades were posted today."

Professor Belfry arches her brow in a  _so what_.

"Um, well, some of us were wondering if the grades were curved and if not what the class average was."

"53 percent," wait seriously? Regina's chest loosens significantly. That means she didn't do nearly as horribly as she thought, what a relief. "I don't curve until the end. You all have some work to do, now back to  _Beaver._ "

Unsurprisingly, that average is the subject of discussion over the mid-class break. Regina comes back from the bathroom and Kathryn, Mal and Zelena are with a group of guys, Robin, John, Arthur, Jefferson and Nottingham (she doesn't know what it is with guys and referring to each other by their last names but Jefferson and Nottingham both go by their last names and not their firsts). She hears Mal gearing up about how unfair that was and how Professor Belfry should have curved them or at least sent a warning with the grades. Regina nods as she slips in, that would have saved her  _most_ of her panic. She's still below average but it's not that bad, much more salvageable.

She ends up sliding in beside Robin. As John and Mal break off into a side conversation he asks her, "You okay?"

She nods slightly, cursing herself for being so obvious about what a mess she was over it. "Yeah, that was just, um, not fun," she laughs awkwardly, "I mean I'm not happy, but I'm sure as hell not as unhappy."

"Yeah adding that 22 percent makes everything much better. I bet she does it on purpose, she was the first to release her grades, go for the shock value, scare the shit out of us."

She doesn't think… okay actually that's probably accurate. It's terrible, but Professor Belfry doesn't hold any punches and they were all warned she was tough. "You know I didn't think about that but you are probably right."

"We'll have to warn the new students next year, save them the unnecessary stress of that."

That's sweet of him, to be thinking about how to avoid this in the future. She wonders how different her day would have been if she has known that, but they can't do anything to change that.

People are starting to filter back in, so she follows, giving Robin a quick,  _see you after_. Then she curses herself because why did she say that? They don't have plans, she doesn't need him to hang around and say goodbye, if she sees him, cool, if she doesn't, whatever. She is not good at this stuff, but she can't let it distract her. She fiddles with her pen and then class starts again, and she takes her mind off of Robin.

* * *

_Hey, would you want to come over later?_

He smiles at the text from Regina, because of course he would. She had worn this low cut shirt on Thursday that had brought his mind straight into the gutter. It's a good thing she sits in the front which meant he didn't have a good view of her because otherwise, he wouldn't have been able to focus all class.

He chatted her up after torts class, asking her a question about the class just so he could get another view of that shirt, which was even better closer up. He would have invited her over right then, but he and John had set aside that time to work on their factum and he didn't think John would appreciate him bailing for sex (though he was sorely tempted).

Merida's coming tonight though, driving down after she's done work shortly so they have the night—and for John the rest of the weekend—off.

He texts her back asking when and she proposes 8 pm, which he accepts, smiling down at his phone. He can't wait, he should do some work in the interim, use the prospect of sex to incentivize himself but he's rather lazy today so thinks he'll just take the night off completely, recharge and then do work tomorrow. He'll take his lazy Saturday to fuel a productive Sunday.

"Message from your lady friend?" John teases from beside him, starling him a bit.

"Jesus, you scared me and what makes you say that?" He asks as John crosses over and plops himself down in the chair across from where Robin is sitting on the couch.

"Well, what other reason do you have for smiling down at your phone like an idiot?"

He glares over at John who just laughs. "I could have won the lottery, you don't know."

John snorts. "Won the lottery, really,  _that's_ what you came up with, they don't email you, you git."

"Oh shut it," he teases and then confirms, "Yeah it was Regina, I'm going over there later."

"See? That wasn't so hard to admit now was it?"

He just shakes his head, John is too much sometimes but they've been friends since they were kids, when John befriended the new kid with the weird accent in grade two. John is like his brother, when his parents decided to go back the U.K. in his senior year of high school and he didn't want to go, he stayed with John at his parents' house. They went to different universities, John in Guelph, him in Hamilton so they were easily able to keep in touch. They made an effort to see each other in person at least once every two months.

When they both decided to apply to law school—which frankly floored him coming from John, as he had never shown any interest in the law before—they had joked about going to the same school and living together, which then became their reality.

"So…" John starts while stretching, "What's going with you two anyway? Is it serious?"

Robin huffs a laugh, because isn't that the question? He had wanted to date her, which granted, maybe having sex with her that first night didn't exactly set them up for that, but he thought she wanted to date him too. But all she wants is a warm body, and who is he to refuse her company in whatever fashion he can? The problem is, John knows he likes her and will call him out on what a bad idea this is. Still, he won't lie to his friend, even though he knows he won't like this conversation.

"It's just sex, not serious."

John gives him a look, and oh here it comes, he's well acquainted with  _that_  look. "And  _you_ are okay with that?"

He sighs, "I mean I'd prefer a relationship but I'll take what I can get."

John shakes his head, "You are setting yourself up for trouble mate."

Be that as it may, "Are you saying in my position you would turn that down?"

John laughs, "Oh hell no, I'm just saying be careful man, I don't want to see you get your heart broken."

"I'm not in love with her, so that shouldn't be an issue."

John gives him another look, "Yeah, but you want more, and unless you can get that in check it's going to get messy." Robin nods because that's true and nothing he hasn't thought about as John continues, "Are you exclusive?"

He bristles even though it's a fair question. It's just that he's not exactly sure, and he can't decide whether he wants to know or not. He really only wants to know if the answer is yes, he'd rather not think about her with other people, it would make him jealous even though he has no right to be. "I… I don't know."

"You need to find out because if you aren't, well then we have the solution to your problem."

He's not following. "What do you mean?"

"If you sleep with other people it's not going to feel like a relationship and that should help keep it real for you, so your feelings don't… grow."

While that makes sense he has no interest in sleeping with anyone else, but then maybe that's why he should. He answers with a shrug and a sigh, "I don't know maybe you're right but it is what it is and I'll figure it out."

John nods and then blindsides him, "So how is the sex?"

"I…" he probably should tell him it's none of his business out of respect for Regina, but this is what they do. "It's… great, really really great, she's uh, great."

John raises a brow, "Didn't think Mills would have it in her, I mean she's hot, anyone can see that but… well anyway,  _nice_."

He's had about enough of that so he asks, "And how are things with Merida?"

John sighs heavily, "I don't know man, everything I do seems to piss her off, it's like I can't win. But then we get together and it's easy to forget all of that, at least until we're done and fighting again."

Robin knows exactly what he means (unfortunately); their apartment has thin walls and John and Merida seem to make it their mission to be as loud as possible both in bed and in their increasingly frequent screaming matches. He bought noise cancelling headphones in advance of living together because John had a girlfriend and he's never been happier with a purchase.

"That seems… tough."

John nods. "It's just a rough patch."

Is it though? "That has to be hard with school. Must get distracting right?"

John shrugs, "Eh, not really. We don't talk much during the week—you know me, not a big texter. It used to annoy her but I think she's come around, it's easier this way. Because when we talk a lot we end up in a stupid fight and it's just not worth the effort. "

"So you just don't talk?"

"Well no, we talk, plan our visits, talk about our days but…. nothing serious, nothing that could cause a fight."

That just sounds off to Robin but he's already given John his two cents about it (more than once) and he never takes his advice. Still, he can't help but ask, "Are you happy? Because it doesn't seem like you are?"

"I… I don't know anymore man. I love her, I do so, yeah I don't know."

He can tell John would rather not talk about it so he changes the subject before he says something he regrets, "You wanna grab beer and pizza, and watch a movie while we wait?"

"Yeah, I really do."

By the time they get back home and start eating their respective relationship troubles are far from their minds.

* * *

Job applications are the absolute worst, that's what Regina has decided from her afternoon of researching firms and writing tailored cover letters. She feels like they all read the same, that she doesn't have a good reason why Blakes over Aird & Berlis over Faskens because she just wants a job, but that's showing, and it can't. She has five more applications to do, five more places to research and just the thought is making her head hurt.

She's not going to finish tonight, there's no way, which means she's going to be behind schedule and she's already fucking stressed because she has to overcome her shitty ass grades. Of course, she only has the two, that 51—which translates to a 73 and you bet that's what she's putting on her application—and a 76, which are not going to get her anywhere. There were 55 jobs last year which might sound like a lot but is nothing in comparison to the at least 1600 students applying. She hears her mother in her head sighing over the fact that Regina didn't get into the top school, how it was really going to hurt her future prospects and it pains her to have to admit her mother was right. But she hadn't gotten into U of T so now all she can do is be one of the top three candidates from their class. She has clinic and law journal going for her, but it's not enough, she is not enough (probably why she didn't get into U of T).

She's never going to get one of these jobs and she will never hear the end of how much of a failure she is from her mother. Fuck, she needs to buckle down and push through even though her brain is screaming for a break. Breaks are for people who do well, so not her.

She needs to cancel with Robin, there's no way she's going to finish this on time. She grabs her phone to cancel, and shit, it is 7:50, there's no way he's not on his way. Where did the time go? Fuck, she's even more behind than she thought. Her stomach growls which reminds her she hasn't eaten either. She was planning on changing and fixing her makeup, not being in her sweatshirt and yoga pants with her hair up in a makeshift bun but she lost track of time.

She sighs and gets up from her computer and goes into the bathroom to check out just how terrible she looks. The way she put her hair up is hideous, so she shakes it out; it doesn't look great but it's not awful. She ties it up in an actual ponytail and that's better, much better, if a bit casual. She rushes to her room and changes her shirt, puts back on a bra and then debates changing her pants. They make her ass look good and she's really running out of time so she leaves them. She's making her way downstairs when her phone vibrates with a  _Here_  message from Robin Locksley (why didn't he knock?). He does actually knock when she reaches the door. If she startles him at all by opening it right away he doesn't show it.

"Hi," he greets, pressing a kiss to her cheek and she smiles, hoping it reaches her eyes as she beckons him in.

She's stressed, doesn't want to have to play nice and normal, but she can't get out of it now. As he hangs his coat she gets an idea.

"Wine?" she asks, remembering how he offered it to her the last time they hung out and hoping that it will take the edge off.

"Yeah, that would be great."

She leaves him in the entry—he's been here before, and it's not like her place is hard to navigate given that the living area is all open concept—to go grab wine glasses and the wine from the kitchen.

She opens a Riesling and is pouring as she hears him entering the kitchen. He slides up behind her, arms wrapping around her waist and plants a kiss to the side of her neck. And that's… nice, if a bit too domestic for their arrangement.

She grabs the glasses and turns, sliding out of his embrace and gestures toward the living room, "Let's sit in there."

He takes his glass and settles on the sofa right beside her, wrapping his left arm around her shoulder. He's… cuddly. Has he always been this cuddly, she wonders? What does that mean? She's over analyzing again and that needs to stop.

She settles on asking him about his day and trying to lose herself in his story about watching a movie with John. She feels a pang of envy that he spent his Saturday relaxing.

They chat mindlessly as they sip their glasses and it's flirty as always but it's a bit half-assed from her. She can't stop her mind from flitting back to how far behind she is and how she should not be taking this break. She starts to mentally rejig her Sunday work plan and misses something Robin asks her. God she's such a jerk for not being present with him when  _she_ invited him over.

He answers her  _Huh,_ with a "What's wrong?"

She tries to tell him it's nothing but he gives her this look and it's clear he's not buying it, so she changes course sighing, "I don't want to talk about it."

"Are you sure about that?"

She narrows her eyes, "Why would you ask that?

He muses, "Perhaps deep down you really do want to talk about it."

She's about to give him a biting retort but maybe she actually does, maybe it will help.

So she unloads, starting with the job applications, accidentally spilling her shitty grades in her little tirade. She hears the words as they are coming out her mouth and is instantly embarrassed. She cuts off rather awkwardly and Robin ends up sharing his grades. She learns that she did better than Robin in LRW but that he killed it in crim. She's only mildly jealous of his 67 which is really a 90 because he's offered to help her and she would be stupid to turn that down.

It's helping, talking to Robin, it's strangely reassuring admitting her weaknesses. She tends to keep everything in. She doesn't like exposing her vulnerabilities, it just gives people fuel to use against you, a way to kick you when you are down. But for some reason with Robin it doesn't feel like exposing a weakness.

So she goes on, telling him about how afraid she is to fall behind and never catch up and apologizing for her earlier shitty behaviour.

He of course accepts her apology like it was nothing but surprises her when he confides, "I have the same fear. I skipped some readings last semester because I just couldn't catch up and I decided it was better to just move on and rely on my class notes and CANs for those cases. Not for crim so we will see how much that screwed me, but it didn't seem too too bad. There's so much more material this semester though and I'm a slow reader so it feels like I'll never get through it all sometimes."

It's nice to not feel so alone, and unlike her other friends, she doesn't feel any sort of competition even though Robin's doing better than her in a class. And maybe it's because they don't want the same things, he's made it clear he doesn't want to work in big law, but she doesn't think that's it, he just has this way of making her feel comfortable, and it's dangerous given their arrangement.

Even though she knows that she can't help but cuddle up closer as she tells him, "You will though, I don't know about you but I like to have a plan, it makes it more manageable or at least less overwhelming. My plan  _was_ to finish applications tonight but that's not happening so I'll just adjust tomorrow."

He looks at her and asks seriously, "Do you want me to go?"

And no she really doesn't, a half an hour ago she would have taken that in a heartbeat but she feels better now and she needs a break, and some food, her hunger was somewhat forgotten but she's a bit warm now just from that one glass of wine and that's not good.

"No, I want you to stay but um, I still need to eat dinner," she pauses then asks, "Do you want anything?"

"John and I had pizza." Right, he told her that when she was being a distracted asshole. She'll make something quick and easy, that she can throw in the oven and get back to chatting (and actually pay attention this time, be the kind of good friend he has been for her). They've both finished their glasses of wine so she should do something about that too, can't be both a bad friend and a bad host.

"Why don't you pick something for us on Netflix while I get us a refill and find myself something to eat."

He smiles, "Sounds good."

She passes him the tv remote and then grabs their glasses, making her way into the kitchen. She sets them down as she opens the freezer to slim pickings, but there is a frozen thin crust spinach pizza, which is awfully appealing after hearing Robin talk about his pizza. She sets the oven to preheat, pours wine into their glasses and makes her way back into the living room.

"What did you pick?" She asks as she sets the glasses back down and settles back into his embrace.

"I wasn't sure what you would want to watch but there's Pulp Fiction and if you are going in and out might make sense to stick with something you already know the plot of."

She laughs, that's presumptuous, "Well that would be true, if I had seen it before."

He looks at her wide-eyed, "You've  _never seen_ Pulp Fiction?"

She snickers at how shocked he is, "Nope."

He shakes his head in amazement, "You cannot be serious, it's a classic, well now I know for sure what we will be watching because you  _have_ to see it."

She rolls her eyes but acquiesces, "Well if I must."

He insists, "You must."

He pauses it when the oven beeps that it's preheated and again when her pizza is ready. Though he said he wasn't hungry he takes a piece when she offers it and takes a second at her insistence. If she was alone she might have aimlessly eaten the whole thing but she does need all those calories.

Initially when she suggested they put something on she didn't think they'd get through it, thought whatever it was would get abandoned in favour of hot kisses and wandering hands once she'd eaten, but Robin had insisted she  _had to see_ this movie and she got sucked in.

As the credits roll Robin asks her, "So?"

"I… whoa, that was messed up but really great, I don't know what I was expecting but not that."

He smirks, "I told you so."

"That dance scene was, um… interesting."

He chuckles and she adds, "But oh my god when they stabbed Mia with that needle, holy shit, ugh," she shudders at the memory and shakes it off. "I was confused at points but yeah that was a  _damn good_  movie."

"I knew you'd like it," he says still sporting that smirk. He reaches for his glass, finishing the rest, sets it back down and turns his body toward her. He's smiling, his tongue peeking out under his top teeth in a way she finds oddly arousing.

It's not as though it hasn't been clear where this night was going but she feels a little awkward thinking about getting him naked after the intensity of the movie.

But she is and the way he seems to be undressing her with his eyes suggests that he is too. So she pulls him in for a kiss, sighing as he deepens it, kissing her hard. Their kisses are passionate and full of promise. She finds herself fisting his shirt, pulling him closer so that he ends up on top of her on the couch. She twists to get closer, loses her balance a little and he shifts so she can move her legs through his so she's sitting across the couch. They kiss and kiss until he pulls off her shirt, moaning when her cleavage is exposed. She figures turnabout is fair play so removes his shirt. Then his lips are on her neck and she's arching and falling back to lay down, pulling him to lay down on top of her.

She can feel him hard against her hip and it thrills her, makes her lower belly grow warm. It gets even warmer when his lips come to her ear as he rasps, "God I've been dreaming about these tits ever since Thursday. I didn't know it was possible to look so damn sexy in a t-shirt and sweater but my god it's a good thing I couldn't see it during class or I would have been utterly distracted."

She chuckles and then shivers when he plants a sucking kiss behind her ear with a, "Do you have any idea what you do to me Regina?"

He grinds his erection against her centre then and god that's hot. She can feel how much he needs her, could sense it from his words and tone. Then he grabs her face for another kiss and she sees hot lust in his eyes before she closes hers.

They make out heatedly and her outside leg jaunts out, her foot wrapping around his thigh to push him closer to her. He gives her another grind and yes, it's  _good._

Then he shifts down and devours her chest, there's no other word for it. He blazes kisses from her neck to her bra line and across, while his hands tug at the clasp of her bra. She arches to give him better access and as soon as it's off his mouth is sucking firmly at her right nipple and she's gasping.

She's not all that sensitive here but that firmer touch he uses lights her right up. As he switches breasts his hand comes to toy at her other nipple and she chokes on a moan.

She's wet, so wet, wants him, right here, right now.

He sucks harder and she pants an, "Ahh," that only spurs him on. God is he ever good at this, he pays close attention, is observant and takes even the subtlest of directions.

She rocks her hips reflexively and then his other hand is sliding down to rub over her clit. It feels  _so good_ even dulled by the layers of clothing between them. She could come like this she realizes with a start, but that's not what she wants.

She tugs at his pants, commands, "Off," then cuts off a whimper when his mouth and hands leave her to do what she asked.

He slides his pants off then kisses her, his hands pulling at her pants. She pushes up her hips to assist and his hands grope over her bare ass before he tugs them off.

He discards them on the floor and pauses, then moves off of the sofa much to her confusion.

"What are you—" she asks and stops as he kneels and settles sitting beside the sofa pulling her hips toward him.

"This," he says with a wink then presses a soft kiss to her clit over the fabric of her thong. "Unless there are any objections."

She shakes her head because why would she ever turn down his mouth? He slides her thong off and her feet to come to rest on the coffee table behind him.

He plants kisses up her inner thighs that only serve to rile her up even more.

He slips his fingers in first, one then two, feeling around until he hits her g-spot, heat and pleasure pulsing out as she gasps, "There," in a breathy tone. He thumps it over and over as she climbs up and up. It's not enough, she needs something on her clit to come but it feels so damn good, has her thigh twitching, belly clenching.

When his mouth descends to her lower belly she moans in anticipation. Her pulse rises with every kiss closer and closer to where she is aching for attention.

She cries out when his lips cover her clit, those fingers still hitting her g-spot perfectly. He sucks her clit and she  _moans_. This is just what she needs and she feels herself getting close, so close, as she grows louder and louder. He sucks her more firmly, his tongue rubbing while he does so and she's gone, she feels everything go tight and hot before releasing in a hot wave that consumes her.

She jerks when it becomes too much and he eases off, removing his mouth and slipping his fingers from her.

"That was  _so hot_ ," he sighs and god, she will never tire of how much he loves getting her off.

He stands up and she sits upright again, pulling him down for another kiss. She moans at the taste of her on his tongue and reaches her hand down to find him hard and ready. She wants him inside her, badly, cannot wait to feel his cock stretching her. And by the looks of him, with his ragged breathing, eyes nearly rolling back from her strokes she doesn't think he's faring any better.

He kisses her hotly and moves his knees on either side of her legs, she can feel him hard against her belly and god does she ever want him right now. She's going to fuck him on her couch and it sends a little thrill through her, she doesn't have the patience to make it through the trip upstairs to her bedroom.

"Turn around lovely," he whispers between kisses, and oh god, oh god, he wants to take her from behind, where he can hit her just right and rub at her clit. Her breath deepens in anticipation as she flips and braces her hands against the arm of the couch.

He plants a kiss to her butt then bites it, which makes her let out a little surprised squeak.

"Bad?" he asks concerned.

"No, just unexpected."

"God your ass is a marvel," he sighs and she turns craning her neck to see him staring in wonder.

He coasts his hands over her butt, gripping firmly and she moans.

"Condom?" he asks and shit, they are upstairs. It's really not that far but thought of having to wait another minute to have him inside her is torture. She's too sex-addled for that trip, wants him too much, so tells him, "Just pull out."

He groans, grabs her hips tightly and then thrusts inside her. God, this was a bad idea because he feels  _good_ like this, nothing between them.

He starts to go faster and deeper and it feels amazing, has her encouraging him to go even faster, to fuck her even deeper and he does. Heat builds deep in her belly and she's clenching on him, getting tighter and wetter as he thrusts into her again and again spilling compliments about her ass and how good she feels, how hot she is. She eats his words up because they are doing things to her, making her even hotter for him.

He leans down to kiss her neck and something about it shifts the angle so it's better and she cries out and gasps, "There," as everything grows taut. He keeps it up and she is so close, right on edge and it feels fucking amazing. Her orgasm builds and builds but doesn't spill over, not until his hand snakes around and rubs over her clit in tight spirals. Her hips buck and everything goes hot as she spasms around him and cries out half-words as she comes  _hard_.

She's only just come down when he pulls out of her and she feels hot wet spurts hit her lower back as he moans.

She lowers her face onto the arm of the couch as she sighs and regains control of her breathing. God that was good.

Her heart has finally started to slow when she feels something against her lower back. She looks over her shoulder and he's cleaning her with a Kleenex. She smiles, and when he's done she turns and kisses him softly, enjoying the afterglow.


	4. January III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Regina do a mock interview, Kathryn Mal and Regina have a girls night, tensions grow between John and Robin and everyone meets up to see the law team play at a hockey game.  
> TW: drug use

God bless Regina Mills, that's all Robin can think as he marvels over the fact that he actually got an interview at the Prison Law Clinic. Her feedback on his letters had been invaluable, urging him to ditch his first letter and stick with his story but modified it in a way that made it professional and marketable. She'd even looked it over once more after he'd implemented her suggestions and rewritten the one section that needed work. He actually felt good sending it in, like he had a real shot, not totally confused as to whether it was even remotely okay.

And it paid off; he has an interview even with there being very few spots open second semester. He's all smiles as he calls to set a time on Wednesday for his interview, praying he won't screw it up.

He texts Regina a sincere thank you and lets her know he got the interview.

He gets back a:  _That's great_ with the celebratory emoji.

Then a second message:  _Are you nervous?_

_Very much so_

_Don't be :) it's more a formality than anything, at least that's what I've heard, but I'd be happy to go over what I remember being asked if that would help._

And it would, oh god would it ever.

_Please, I have no idea what to expect_

He follows with:  _If it isn't too much trouble that is_

He can practically hear her tone in her:  _I wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean it_

_You are a lifesaver!_

_I don't know what your schedule is like, but I could be free now or after class if that's better_

He looks at the time and grimaces, it's noon, and he hasn't done much, hasn't even eaten lunch yet, but preparing for his interview is most important, so he'll buy a sandwich and eat it in class, avoiding Belfry's glares if he has to. They are allowed to eat in class, but Belfry takes it as personally offensive when someone does, so it's easier to just not, but desperate times call for desperate measures.

_I'll leave in a second, see you in 20._

He doesn't bother the check the weather, which he regrets when he steps outside and it's lightly raining—it's above freezing at least, but he almost wishes it was colder so it would be snow and not get him wet.

The rain tapers off as he walks so he's only damp when he gets to Regina's. He texts her when he's a couple of houses away, then knocks at the door upon arrival. She greets him almost instantly, takes one look at his appearance and offers him a warm beverage.

He almost says no, doesn't want to put her out but he catches himself yawning and realizes he'd been so caught up in his excitement he hasn't had a coffee yet.

So they decide to do the mock interview at her kitchen table over coffees, a Latte for him and an Americano for her, just like that first night. It's damn good, makes him wish he had money for a fancy espresso machine but oh well, maybe once he's actually a lawyer.

She tells him all about her interview first, how short it was, that it just seemed to be screening if she was genuinely interested and willing to do the work.

"It seemed like they just wanted to make sure you weren't doing it as a resume filler, you know? They stressed that it was a lot of work and that if you do it, that it's a commitment you can't quit - people are relying on you."

That makes him feel better. He knows people who only want to do it because they think it will help them get a job but don't actually care about the clients or the work.

"That makes sense," He's itching to ask why she chose family law but decides he should wait until after, lest they get off track and run out of time.

"Ready?" she asks, grabbing her mug and downing the last little bit.

He nods. She surprises him by standing up and offering her hand with a "Pleased to meet you Mr. Locksley."

He plays along, shakes her hand with an, "And you Ms. Mills."

"So tell me, why the Prison Law Clinic?"

"Well, as you saw from my application, criminal law is what I want to do with my life. I did some stupid things as a teenager, I've been on the other side of the law, and I got lucky, I got DAP, I did my volunteer hours, and the Crown withdrew the charges. I wouldn't be here in law school if it weren't for that. I know people who weren't as lucky and I've seen what going to jail does to a person's prospects." He wonders if he's going on for too long, but if he is he trusts she'll tell him at the end. "I have the privilege of this opportunity, and I want to give back."

"So say I buy that, why a legal aid clinic?"

"To be honest, I've been poor most of my life. I'm not in law school to make money I'm here to do work that's meaningful and worthwhile. I don't need to make millions or work at a top firm. I just want to help people."

Regina frowns but doesn't explain why and soldiers on, "And what experience do you have with our clientele?"

"I've been your clientele, the lawyer who got me into DAP was through legal aid."

"Okay, and do you have any questions for us?"

He shakes his head, "No I think I'm good."

Regina breaks her role then, "That was good, your first answer was the best. The second one was a bit casual. I wouldn't say that I don't need to make millions comment, this a volunteer position, you aren't getting paid at all." That makes sense, so he nods, "And then I'd expand more on that last answer, you've been in the client's shoes that's a real asset and one you should elaborate more on. Then ask them something if they ask you for questions, anything, workload, types of files student's get, what they wish students would understand going in, just something."

And okay that's easy enough. "Thank you," he breathes. "Seriously I feel so much better," and he really does, his brewing nerves have died off a bit. While he's sure they will flare again he at least knows what he wants to say isn't totally moronic.

She gives him this look which prompts him to ask, "What?"

She looks down as she admits, "I don't actually know what DAP is…"

He laughs, because right why would you unless you work in the area or have experienced it? "It's a diversion program. It's an acronym for Direct Accountability Program, it's for first time and minor offenders to keep them out of the system. You have to take responsibility for your crime, but it's not a guilty plea. You get a caseworker and have to do some things; for me it was just volunteer hours and once you complete it your caseworker signs off and the Crown withdraws the charges."

"Oh that's cool," she hesitates for a second, "So um, what did you do?"

And right, that hasn't come up yet. "I stole a tablet, but it's not the only thing I stole, I just didn't get caught beforehand. I was overconfident taking it and didn't account for the cameras that got a perfect shot of my face. It was really dumb. I went in there all the time using my um… proceeds to buy video games, so it wasn't hard for them to figure out who I was.

"How old were you?"

"16 and stupid, my dad got laid off in 2009, he worked at a plant which closed, and he had recall rights, but he never did get recalled. When his unemployment ran out, he started working at a minimum wage job so we could afford the mortgage. I wanted stupid things like an Xbox and video games, and instead of getting a job I… did that instead."

Her face twists in confusion, "I thought your parents lived in the U.K."

He can see why. "They do, they moved back the next year when my grandfather died because he left them the house and there was an opportunity for my dad. I stayed here though, with John and his family and I spend my summers there. I almost went to law school in the U.K. I got into University of Sussex for law, but my life is here. We moved to Canada when I was six, and I wanted to stay here, so when I got into an Ontario school, I turned it down."

She stands, placing her mug into the dishwasher (god how convenient, he wishes they had one of those, it would save him his constant bitching at John for not doing his dishes). "What's your plan for this summer then, go back to see them or…?"

He checks out her ass as she bends over (he is only human after all), then shrugs when she turns back. "If I don't get a job, I'll go home, but I'd love to summer at a clinic. What about you?"

She grimaces, "I'm hoping for a big law job, I know it's next to impossible, but it has to happen for someone, right? If not, somewhere where I can get some real-world experience."

He doesn't pay much attention because he has no interest in  _those_ jobs, but people keep talking about them, and he's pretty sure the applications are due this week. "You finished with your applications?"

She sighs, "Yes but, I'm hoping we get another grade before the deadline…" She finishes with a chuckle, "and that it's a good one this time."

It's as if John was listening to their conversation because right at that moment his phone lights up with a text,  _Contracts grades are up and fuck me man_

He feels a pang of sympathy for John, but passes on the news to Regina (not that John did poorly, the other part). He gets his up first, a 68—not what he wanted but it could be worse. He's well aware contracts is not his strong suit. When he looks up at Regina she's frozen, stunned. She passes him her phone with her voice shaking, "Am I reading this right?"

He can't tell what she's feeling, but he remembers how disappointed she was with crim, so he hopes this isn't another one of those. Then he looks at the number and realizes she's a bloody genius.

He reads it aloud as she sits, still shocked, "Ninety-Seven. You Ms. Mills, are an absolute genius. How do you feel?"

She lets out an awkward little laugh, "I… I can't believe it, it doesn't feel real."

He laughs then, "Well it is, and I now know who to turn to when I have a problem in contracts, I'll just call up the Contracts Queen."

She blushes and snickers, "God what if it's some kind of mistake, this can't be real."

He grabs for her hand squeezing it, "I've heard you answer questions in class, it's obvious to everyone, well apparently everyone but you, that you are brilliant and this just proves it."

Her cheeks flush even more as a bright smile lights up her face. God, she's so beautiful he thinks, and then remembers he's not supposed to think like that, he's supposed to be getting over his crush, not falling in deeper. But she is beautiful, stunning really and he can still appreciate that without growing his crush. Right?

His stomach loudly gurgles, which breaks the moment, and he apologizes embarrassed.

"Shoot, I haven't had lunch either," she remarks, "I don't have much, but sandwiches?"

He shakes his head, he's not going to take her food but she insists, and he's hungry so he gives in. It's a simple ham and cheese, but it fills his stomach. Then it's nearly time to leave for class, and she makes them both coffee, pouring them into travel mugs despite his protests, assuring him he can give it back to her whenever.

They walk to class together chatting idly, and he can't help but marvel over how easy it is, and because of how dangerous this arrangement is for his heart.

* * *

It's like a weight has been lifted off of her shoulders. She sent in her applications first thing in the morning after one last typo check and headed off to the longest day of class with a smile on her face. Even the confusion that was the property lesson about the rule in Shelley's case (god estates are confusing), the fact that she spent her lunch scanning Mal's applications for typos while Mal did the same for Kathryn, or the dry as always constitutional law lecture from Professor Gold couldn't get her down.

They are at the Rustic Spud because Mal had wanted a celebratory drink (or three) to go with dinner, so a pub was her suggestion. The food is fantastic, so Regina had readily agreed.

She's splitting a bottle of Shiraz with Kathryn while Mal enjoys her second IPA. They were shop talking, class and applications but Mal had rightfully asked for a moratorium on all that. They have lives outside of classes and applications (or at least Mal and Kathryn do) and while bitching about the work can be useful, it can also get boring.

They are saved from finding a new topic of conversation by their food arriving. Regina's mouth waters over her fish tacos as Mal digs into her Honolulu Heat pizza, a combination of flavours Regina will never be trying—jalapenos, prosciutto and pineapple just do not go together and  _especially_  on pizza. Kathryn's grilled veggie wrap looks good which makes Regina happy because Kathryn had lamented the lack of vegetarian options when they got the menus.

"Are you guys going to the game tomorrow?" Kathryn asks, and Regina's first thought is,  _What game?_ But she's mid-bite, so she finishes it before she voices that thought.

It's Mal who answers, after finishing her beer, "The hockey game, the guys have been bugging us to come see them play, and all the proceeds go to charity."

"Are you guys going?" she asks as Mal flags their server for another beer.

Mal nods, and Kathryn replies, "Yeah, I've been wanting to see them play."

Mal laughs, "What she means is she's been wanting to have something to talk with Jefferson about."

Kathryn blushes as Regina raises her eyebrows. Jefferson, that's a new one, but then Kathryn's quest to get over David has seen her flit from guy to guy.

"Zelena's going too," Kathryn adds, which reminds Regina.

"Where is she anyway?"

Mal sighs, "Library. She said she couldn't take two week-nights off this week."

That makes some sense to Regina; she usually would feel the same way, but they'll be starting their factums next week, and so she's taking a break now, while she can. She's partners with Mal and Kathryn is with Zelena. She's glad she got Mal, because she doesn't know that she could stomach being Zelena's partner and she knows for a fact Zelena and Mal would probably kill each other.

"What time is the game?"

"8 pm and then there's an after-party at Jefferson's place," Kathryn responds, and well isn't that convenient for her?

"That's a little late isn't it?" both Mal and Kathryn give her seriously looks, "Not the game time, I'm not  _that_ much of an old lady, I mean after, considering we have 9:30 class."

Mal looks at her seriously, "Regina, half of the class is hungover every Friday morning because all of the good events are on Thursday nights, live a little."

She chews her lip absently, "Mmm we'll see, I'll probably go home to bed after."

"To bed bed or  _to bed_ ," Kathryn giggles, "with a handsome boy."

She playfully shoves her, "Not like that—I need my sleep."

Mal rolls her eyes, "You and your sleep, this is why you miss all the good things."

She takes a sip of her wine as Kathryn asks, "But you'd give up sleep for that right? Sleep over everything but sex?"

She nearly chokes at the unexpected question but manages to get it under control. "I…" she feels her face flush and hopes it can be blamed on the wine. She knows the answer to the question because it's a resounding yes, but she doesn't want to open the door to this conversation.

As a result, she stays quiet for a little too long, and Mal remarks, "I thought the sex was good."

She glares at her and resigns herself to having this conversation. "It is and I would."

"How good?" Kathryn asks eyes lighting up with interest.

She grabs the wine bottle off of the table and tops up her glass because she's going to need it. "Really, really good."

Kathryn sighs, "Ugh, I'm jealous. Come on Regina give us details,  _please_. I can't even remember the last time I had good sex."

"You hooked up with Killian on the weekend," Mal points out.

"Emphasis on the words  _good_  sex," Kathryn remarks wryly.

"Wait how bad?" Regina asks curiously because Killian talks a good game and she's seen him take home many girls.

"Like two seconds of making out, no real foreplay, let me just stick it in you bad." She grimaces, and Mal shudders.

"What did you do?" Mal asks.

Kathryn blushes, "I told him to go slow."

"Kathryn!" Mal scolds.

She laughs, "I know, I know but I was drunk and wasn't thinking. Sadly it's not the worst sex I've ever had, but it's up there."

Regina sips her wine and realizes she really has it good. She's never had an experience quite like that. She's had to give direction, of course, has had some lacklustre oral, but all the guys she's been with at least understood the importance of foreplay.

"Guys like that make me want to stick to women." Mal remarks.

Kathryn looks at her curiously, "You're bi?"

How did she not know that? Regina wonders but then it must not have come up before, and really why would it?

"Very much so, like most people," and oh here they go. "I think everyone is a little bi, but heteronormativity suppresses it. Take Regina for instance," she groans, "she'll tell you she's straight but she's not, she's just never dated a woman, so it hasn't needed to come up."

She doesn't even bother to argue because she and Mal don't exactly see eye to eye on this point. While she may have a  _slight_  attraction to women, likes to kiss them, she doesn't have any interest in dating them, and so it's not relevant. She doesn't understand the need to label herself, she likes what she likes and that's that, why is it anyone's business.

"I don't tell people I'm straight, they assume. I just don't talk about my sexuality because it's nobody's business."

"But you don't bother to correct them."

She huffs, "There's nothing to correct, I've only been with men."

Kathryn saves her by commenting, "I think you can't know until you've done it. I think women are attractive, but I don't fantasize about them. If the opportunity presented itself I'd give it a try, so that I'd know for sure, one way or the other."

"I think that could be arranged," Mal drawls. "I know for a fact Ruby thinks you're hot."

Kathryn flushes, "Really? Hmm."

"Women will always give you better oral than a man, that's a fact." Mal remarks and Regina cannot believe they are having this conversation, here, at… she glances at her phone 8:15 pm. She's also not sure she agrees, she doesn't have a reference point of course but Robin is remarkable with his tongue, in a way she thinks would be hard to top. He'd been great from the beginning, but he's also responsive and observant, so it's only gotten better. She imagines for a second him coming here, them sneaking off to the bathroom and him proving just how good he is, getting her nice and quick under everyone's noses. It's a hot thought, but one she shouldn't be entertaining. Because she's already holding her phone, she swipes it open and sends him a quick text,  _Hey how'd the interview go?_ She meant to ask earlier, but it had slipped her mind. It's stupid to ask because he would have told her if he wanted her to know, but she's already sent it so nothing she can do now.

"Who you texting?" Mal asks in a sing-songy tone.

"No one important."

"So Robin then?"

Dammit, she walked herself right into this one. "Yes, fine if you must know I was texting Robin."

"Speaking of him," Kathryn starts and Regina sends another glare at Mal who looks awfully pleased with herself. "You never did give those details."

"I can tell you he's no Killian that's for sure."

"Lucky bitch," Kathryn mutters as her phone buzzes with another text.

_Really good you were right just a formality. I now have training on Saturday._

"That's still not details," Mal adds in case she wasn't aware as she shoots Robin back a:  _That's awesome :) Are you celebrating?_

Then she puts her phone away because it's girls night and she's being rude. She thinks for a second about how to frame her answer. "He might put your women are better than men theory to a test."

" _That good?"_ Mal asks incredulously.

She smirks, can't help it and nods, "Yes,  _that_ good."

"Well damn, good for him, and you, no wonder you've been so calm lately."

Mal's not entirely wrong, all the sex has done wonders for her tension, but it's also knowing she aced a course, starting to feel like she knows what she's doing.

"I'm so jealous," Kathryn sighs, "You deserve it, but damn."

"I can hook you up with Ruby," Mal offers.

Kathryn laughs, "How about I let you know after Jefferson."

Mal snickers, "Trust me Ruby is way better than Jefferson."

Kathryn's brow knots, "Wait you've… with Jefferson?"

"Mmhmm, it was a long time ago I definitely made him better, but he was no show stopper."

Regina laughs at the look on Kathryn's face because it is just too good. She really likes Kathryn, and sometimes she forgets that Kathryn doesn't know Mal as well, that they've only known each other for a couple of months. Kathryn just fits, and she hasn't had a friend she clicked with so easily since Mal, back when she was 13.

"Do I want to know what you mean by made him better?"

Mal guffaws, "Here's what I think," and oh here we go, "I think it's hard for men to know what women like and want. They have porn which teaches them absolutely nothing, and gives them ridiculous expectations. Then most women are too shy, or whatever, to give direction, and it reinforces that what they are doing works. If you want a guy to be good you have to counteract all of that, you have to own your pleasure and make damn sure they give it to you. And most of them want to learn, there's a select few that don't, and then you kick them to the curb and be done with them."

"And Jefferson?" Kathryn asks.

"He doesn't have good instincts, like at all, but he listens and picks things up, albeit slowly."

Their waitress comes over to check on them and Mal gestures to her nearly empty drink with an, "I'll have another."

That's a lot to drink on a weeknight. Her thought must show on her face because Mal gives her a look and she finds herself saying, "Another?"

"Yeah, we're celebrating."

Mal's always been a big drinker, but this isn't a getting drunk night, or at least it wasn't supposed to be, but the four beer she's had and the fifth that's on the way suggests that's about to change. She reminds herself that it's not her business and Mal doesn't have a problem with alcohol. And if she wants to get drunk on a random Wednesday, well then so be it.

The conversation doesn't circle back to Robin until the girls leave her at the table to go to the bathroom and she fishes out her phone.

Robin responded to her 'are you celebrating message' with a:  _Haha no, I wish instead I'm trying to start this one section of the factum and everything that comes out onto the page is total crap. Hope it's going better for you :)_

She sends back an,  _Oh no I'm sure it's not crap,_  and then puts her phone in her purse as she hears Mal and Kathryn approach.

"So Regina," Mal drawls, "What's the deal with you and lover boy anyway?"

"There's no deal. We're sleeping together, that's it."

"You don't want to date him?" Kathryn asks, "Or that's all he wants?"

"It's not him, I don't want to date anyone, I'm not good at relationships," Mal raises her eyebrows, and she gets defensive, "It's true, and you know it, and also this is just easier."

"It's not that you aren't good at relationships, it's that you freak yourself out, look at Daniel—"

"No," she says firmly because they are not going there, they've already hit her sexuality and her sex life with Robin which is more than enough for one night.

Mal shrugs, "Okay fine. My point is you avoid them because you're scared, not because you don't want one, and that you should be careful or that will come and bite you in the ass with this arrangement."

Mal's wrong she doesn't want that, and she's not scared, she just knows better. She doesn't want to date right now, later in life when she's more settled, when things can actually get serious, that's when she'd want to date, but no sooner.

* * *

Robin is so sick of thinking this fact pattern for the factum, he has the more interesting part of their case for sure, but really the essence of his issue is whether or not the guy's head in the window is entering the vehicle, and it just seems kind of… silly that  _that_ is a complex legal issue. He cannot wait for Monday, to pass this damn thing in and take a break from thinking about it for a little while.

John is driving him absolutely batty with how little he's done so far. He claims he hasn't had time, but they live together for god's sake so he's well aware of all the times John could have been working on it but wasn't. He knows John will get it done, but if he hears one more complaint about not having enough time, he'll scream.

Like tonight, perfect example, they are at the rink waiting for the hockey game to start. Yes, they said they'd come a while back, but the guys would have understood if John backed out because he had too much work. But no, John is here with him and will probably attend the after-party as well.

"Hey look it's your lady friend," John remarks. He follows John's gaze, and sure enough, there's Regina with Mal, Kathryn and Zelena. They're an odd friend group, on the surface chill, partygoer Mal and serious, studious Regina have nothing in common, but he knows they are the best of friends. The real odd one out though is Zelena, maybe he just thinks that because she really rubs him the wrong way, but she's not friendly like the other girls, she keeps to herself (unless she's drunk) and has this air about her like she thinks she's better than everyone.

He waves at the group, and Regina smiles back and then to his surprise they all make their way over to him and John. There's a decent amount of people here, more than he expected, but the whole row they are sitting in is empty.

He and John shuffle down so the girls have room and he ends up between John and Regina. Regina takes off her hat as she sits down and shakes out her hair and he catches a whiff of it, of that intoxicating apple and coconut scent, and he finds himself wishing he was running his hands through her hair. He wants to kiss her, run his hands through those locks, not as an intro to sex, just to kiss her in greeting, because he can. To sit the whole game with his arm wrapped around her, have her snuggled up into his chest, or their hands intertwined. But he can't do any of that, that isn't what this is. Shit, he's in too deep.

He tries to focus on the guys warming up, tries to keep his mind off of the beautiful woman beside him, but then she's laughing at something Mal said, and the sound is musical. She's so pretty like this, with her hair down, all bundled up in her black coat with matching red mittens and scarf, pink-cheeked from the cold outside. She's stunning, in every way. She takes his breath away, makes him want things he cannot have when he should be satisfied with what he does have, a beautiful willing woman with no strings attached.

Maybe it's because he was in a long term relationship for three years. He's no stranger to hookups, perhaps his mind has forgotten how to live that life, and it just needs to be reminded. Maybe he should take John's advice, not necessarily sleep with someone, but at least flirt a little, so he stops thinking of himself as taken when he's not, of Regina as his when she isn't.

"So who's who?" Regina asks, breaking his reverie.

The question surprises him a little because he thinks it's pretty clear who everyone is, but he points out all of the guys, from Jefferson in net, to defencemen Nottingham and Killian, to forwards Will and David. She squints as he points them out, which leads him to ask, "Do you need glasses?"

She sighs, "I have glasses, but I don't  _need_ them."

He laughs because he has never seen her in her glasses. "It seems you do."

She glares at him, "I can see perfectly fine thank you very much, distance is just a little foggy, nothing major. It's barely an issue."

"So that's why you sit in the front row."

She shakes her head, "No, I sit in the front so that I don't get distracted."

"But could you see the board from the back?" he asks skeptically, given that she couldn't tell Jefferson was the goalie and he's a maximum of 25 ft away.

"I could."

Mal laughs at that, "Sure she could see, but all she would see is squiggles from the back row."

Mal gets a glare for that comment, and Robin can't help but chuckle over how cute Regina's ire is. He and Mal have even more fun as the players warm up, pointing out more and more obvious things to her until Regina rolls her eyes and calls them idiots. During that exchange, Mal offers him her mug, and he takes a sip of a very spiked hot chocolate peppermint schnapps and something, whiskey he thinks, and it warms his belly.

He goes to give it back, but she tells him, "You can have it, I have more," and pulls another travel mug out of her bag.

"I owe you drink then."

"You've given me like six beers at various parties, let's call it even."

And that's probably true, he hasn't been keeping track, but he does tend to be generous with his alcohol and then regretful when he fills in his budget and sees how much he spent on it.

Then the game starts, and they all get caught up in watching. He laughs when John starts grumbling about how bad the ref is after what was a bogus call, but really who cares? Mal also has some things to say about the ref, and by the end of the period, Mal has moved beside John so they can heckle him together, while the rest of the group shuffle over subtly, trying to pretend they aren't with them. And so, of course, seeing that, Mal and John get rowdier.

Jefferson makes a great save that has all of them cheering, with Kathryn going as far as standing up and yelling, "You rock!"

He sees Regina snickering and gives her "What?" look.

She leans in and whispers, "Kathryn is trying to get in his pants," and he had of course chosen that moment to take a swig of his drink so ends up inhaling it instead, when he can't help but laugh at her words.

"You okay?" Regina asks as he coughs and coughs, lungs burning and none too pleased with him.

His eyes start to water, and he pants, "Yep," before coughing again.

"Hands up," Regina tells him, and when he doesn't do it, she insists, "Seriously. Hands up."

But he has his coughing under control, so instead, he takes a deep breath in and then a long breath out. "I'm good." He takes another breath, and then asks, "Jefferson, really?"

"Yeah apparently."

"Hmm," he muses not paying a lick of attention to the game anymore, "Well if she makes a move I can pretty much guarantee he'll say yes."

"How you know that?"

"He has a thing for blondes."

Regina gives him a coy smile, "And do you?"

He raises an eyebrow, "Have a thing for blondes?" She nods, "No, I much prefer brunettes, and especially ones named Regina."

She smiles shyly tucking her hair behind her ear, and then the arena erupts in cheers and oh, someone from the law team scored a goal. They stand belatedly as their friends look at them all too amused.

"Who scored?" he asks

Zelena responds, "David, which you would know if you'd watch the game instead of flirting with my sister."

Sister, that's news to him. "You two are sisters?"

Regina chuckles, "Half sisters but yes."

"Oh, I didn't know that," is all he can say.

"Is it bad that I was kind of rooting for him to miss that shot?" Kathryn asks and he laughs which causes her to remark, "I'm a petty bitch I know, I want our team to win, just not because of him."

"Well, that's understandable."

"Thank you Robin, I like you," she responds and good, he's friend approved. Then he remembers that doesn't matter and kicks himself for caring so much.

He manages to pay attention to the rest of the game. It's tied after the second period, and no goals are scored at all in the first ten minutes of the third period. But then, the other team scores a goal and the law students don't manage to get one until the one minute mark. The game goes into overtime, and much to Kathryn's annoyance David scores the winning goal.

Regina bails after the game, wanting to go home and go to bed but the rest of the girls accompany him and John to Jefferson's place. He laughs to himself when Kathryn sidles up beside Jefferson and starts fawning over his saves in the game. He starts up a conversation with Will Scarlett, and soon he's in stitches over a hilarious story. He's not close with Will, not at all, but they hang out in the same circles, and the longer they talk the more he realizes that should change. Will is a great guy, and a fellow Brit turned Canadian, so they have lots to talk about.

He yawns in the middle of Will's rant about people who microwave tea and Will laughs, "Past your bedtime then mate?"

He chuckles, "Something like that." He checks his Fitbit and actually yes, it's midnight and they have a 9:30 am class. "Or exactly like that, I'm going to go tell John I'm leaving, have you seen him?"

"Yeah I saw him head upstairs with Jefferson, Killian and a couple blondes." Kathryn is one of those he bets.

"Thanks man, see you around."

"Yeah mate, probably Jefferson's room, second door on the right and see ya."

He hears giggles behind Jefferson's door and knocks. He contemplated just walking in, but he'd hate to catch Kathryn and Jefferson in a compromising position.

Jefferson barely opens the door just enough to see him, and then lets him with a slurred, "Robin, need a pick me up?"

He steps in, and the door is shut behind him, he has no idea what Jefferson is talking about until he sees the line of cocaine on the dresser right beside Killian and a bleary-eyed Mal. "No thanks, I'm good."

He doesn't see John at first, until he spies him and Kathryn out on the balcony with a joint. That's more like it, he's never known John to do hard drugs, he can be a bit of a stoner, and they did try shrooms that one time when John ended breaking his arm but never coke.

He gestures outside, and Killian leans down and snorts, "Just um, going to say goodnight to John."

"You okay?" he asks Mal quietly as he passes to get to the balcony.

"Just fine thanks," she snips and okay then, nevermind; clearly he's touched some nerve.

He says his goodbye to John and asks Kathryn if she's okay, which elicits and much better response than it had from Mal. She gushes over how sweet he is and how lucky Regina is as John laughs and tells her, "I have some stories that would change your mind about that."

He shakes his head with a playful, "Don't you dare," on his way back into the house. His mind flits to Regina (as it often does) as he grabs his coat, thinking she had the right idea about going home early because he despises getting up for class normally, and his not too late but late enough night tonight ensures it will be even worse than usual.

* * *

Friday and Saturday are a wash of stress and annoyance with John. John hadn't even gotten out of bed when Robin came back from his mind-numbingly boring clinic training at 2 pm. It's only gotten worse from there.

The thing is due in just under 40 hours, and John has written all of like three lines into his section. They had agreed to finish tonight, and then spend all day tomorrow editing each other's parts. Initially, that was what they were supposed to  _today_ in case something was unclear or additional research had ended up being needed as a result of the other's questions.

John had begged for more time and Robin had agreed because in writing out his first argument he had realized he didn't actually understand what he was trying to say, so had to go back and reread the cases. Still though, it didn't stop him from being irritated with John and his laid-back last-minute approach to this project.

It doesn't help when Regina texts him and asks if he'd like to come over and he has to admit he can't because he's too busy writing the stupid facts section he and John were supposed to write together, but will never get finished if he doesn't just do it himself.

He responds:  _Can you do Monday instead? After we pass it in, which at this rate will be one minute before the noon deadline. I'm taking the night off of work._

_Yeah Monday works because we don't get the Appellant's factum we respond to until class on Tuesday and then I'll get to experience the joys of writing one_

_Not joy believe me lol._

He goes back to writing as John comes out of his room and refills his water glass. He asks from his spot on the couch, "How's it going?"

"I'm working on it, god."

Jeez, that was testy, and he rolls his eyes because John has no reason to be annoyed with  _him_ , he has done nothing but be accommodating. "What's your problem?"

"My problem is that I can't take a break to get a glass of water without you pouncing on me."

That's a load of crap "Are you fucking serious?"

"Yeah I am Robin, you need to lose the damn attitude."

_He_ needs to lose the attitude? No. "You need to calm the fuck down."

"Well sorry if the passive aggressive comments are getting on my last bloody nerve. If you have something to say just fucking say it. Quit your bitching and stop with this passive-aggressive bullshit, I get enough of it as is."

And fine, John wants a piece of his mind, well he will get it. "Are you  _for real_ right now? I have been nothing but supportive, while you been dicking off and giving minimal effort to a project that affects both of our grades. So yeah you know what? I have a right to bitch if I want to. You aren't taking this seriously, and when we do poorly, it's going to be your fault."

"Wow real nice. You know when I asked you to be my partner I expected to be working with my friend and not this nagging bastard."

Oh, fuck that. "I wouldn't be nagging if you'd just do your damn part, but since apparently that's  _impossible_ I've had to bug you. Do you think I like doing that? Because I fucking don't."

"THEN DON'T. I'll get my shit done, and I'd get it done a hell of a lot faster without people breathing down my neck."

And yeah 'people' as always the issue is fucking Merida. "Stop blaming me because you're fucking fighting with Merida yet again. It's simple man,  _break up with her_. And if you aren't willing to do that then stop complaining to me about how shit your relationship is because I am  _sick of it!_ "

"Well what a great fucking friend you are, asshole," with that John exits the living room, slamming his bedroom door and leaving Robin fuming on the couch.

Where does John get off talking to him like that when he is in the wrong? Fuck he's pissed. He wants to go in there and give John a piece of his mind, but that's a bad idea, and he knows it.

He needs to get out of this apartment, go for a walk, clear his head.

He throws on his coat and storms out, slamming the door behind him on his way out (take that John). God he is livid, he has been nothing but a good friend, and then John goes and snaps on him like that,  _not okay_.

He walks at a brisk pace, not really knowing where he's going, needing to blow off some steam, but the more he walks the madder he gets. Walking is not helping burn off his temper like it usually does.

His phone vibrates with a message from Regina:  _That was sarcasm, but I'll leave you to the writing_.

No please don't, he thinks, and then he's typing out a bit of a rant about John's behaviour. He's barely started it, and it's already too much to type, but it's making him feel better. He'd never tell any of the guys about it, but he really needs to talk to someone, so he hits the call button instead and prays she doesn't mind.

Her "Hello," is understandably hesitant.

"Hi, it's Robin," he says and unnecessarily, "I'm sorry I know I said I was busy, but can I just rant for a second? Because I need to get this out."

"Of course, what happened?"

He sighs in relief because he was a little worried about how that was going to go over, "John and I got in a fight, and he's being an asshole. He's the one who hasn't finished his shit, but apparently, I'm the terrible friend."

"Where are you?"

"I went for a walk, needed to clear my head."

"Ahh okay, I was a little worried John could hear you."

"Wouldn't upset me if he could, he called me a nagging bastard and an asshole."

"Oh," she says sounding sympathetic, "That doesn't sound like him."

He's forced to admit, "It's not usually. He's having issues with his girlfriend, and he's been very short tempered lately."

"So what did you say that made him so mad."

"Literally nothing I asked how it was going, and he jumped on me."

"So you said nothing bad in this whole fight," skepticism evident in her tone.

And well no, that's not entirely true, and swearing at John probably wasn't the best thing he could have done.

"I'm going to take that as a no," she says as his silence stretches on.

He sighs, "Yeah I  _guess_  I've been short tempered too, I'm stressed, and I've been holding a lot in about his relationship. It's so frustrating to hear about though because they need to break up, but they refuse to, and so instead I have to hear them fight constantly. And makes John in a bad mood and goddammit I want my friend back. I don't want him to keep feeling this way when he doesn't have to… it sucks."

"You need to tell him that."

"What?"

"What you just said to me, that you want him to be happy and it's really frustrating to see him not be, you need to tell him that."

She's right, this whole time he's never said that. "I should," but he's still a little angry and a bit petty so he adds, "but not until he apologizes."

She chuckles, "I mean do what you want, but you have a project due on Monday, and I don't think you want this fight lingering."

She's right again, he doesn't. He rounds the corner, and he has a choice to make, one way will get him back to the apartment in ten minutes, or he can keep walking.

He should go back, so he starts that way as he tells Regina, "Seriously thank you for this, I just needed to rant for a second. I feel better now."

"Good," he can practically hear the smile in her voice, "And seriously any time, we all need a good bitch session sometimes."

He snickers, "Same to you, seriously I'd love to hear a good Regina Mills bitch."

"Oh, I'm sure it will happen sooner rather than later. I'm glad Mal's my partner, I really am, but we are both um… strong-willed and like things done a certain way, so it will be interesting to see how this goes."

"I look forward to hearing about it, but hopefully it won't blow up like mine did."

"Hopefully."

He's nearly home so he tells her, "I'm almost home so I'm going to go, thank you for this and I'll see you Monday?"

"Yeah I'll see you Monday, goodnight Robin."

"Goodnight."

He walks in the door with a sense of awkward dread. He's going to suck it up and apologize because it's what's best, even though really John should be coming to him. But if John doesn't accept his apology or makes another dumb ass comment he will probably lose it again.

Maybe he should just wait until the morning. John is holed up in room, he can hide in his, and what are the chances they will leave their rooms at the same time. He can avoid John and this a little longer if he wants. But no, he shouldn't, if he sits and stews he might get mad again, and that's not going to help.

He takes a breath, and then gently knocks on John's door praying this isn't a huge mistake.

He opens the door after John tells him to come in. John turns in his chair to look at him and he can see their factum document open (and with a lot more content than before). His first thought is oh thank god and maybe he should yell at John more often, but he opts not to voice that.

Now that he's here he doesn't really know what to say. He wasn't perfect, but all in all he didn't do anything wrong, and he doesn't want John to think he will just be his punching bag. They are awkwardly staring and he needs to say something should say something before this gets even weirder.

But it's like all words have left him and all he can think of is how much it stung that John called him a bad friend, maybe it's true, but he really doesn't think it is.

All he gets out is, "I, um…"

Then John speaks up, "I, uh, may have overreacted earlier."

And that's an understatement but in the interest of getting over it he just nods and says, "You think?" in a teasing tone he doesn't quite sell.

"Fuck man I don't know what happened Mer and I were fighting too, and then I could tell you were annoyed at me and I sort of snapped, which wasn't cool."

He's so happy John realizes that because it takes away the last traces of Robin's anger. He thinks about what Regina said and offers, "I wasn't exactly innocent here. I could tell you were angry, and I pushed you."

John sighs, "You weren't wrong though, we do need to break up, I can't keep doing this."

And oh thank god, but he tempers his enthusiasm because it seems rather wrong to celebrate the end of his friend's relationship. "I wish I wasn't, but it's just hard for me to see you so unhappy. If you really think you make it work and be happy I'll support you, that's just not the vibe I've been getting."

"Thanks man, are we good?"

"Yeah," he nods, "We are, but uh let's not do that again."

John laughs awkwardly, "Agreed." and then bear hugs him and says, "You are a really good friend Robin."

"You too man."


End file.
